Seeing Double
by Lolita86
Summary: Henry's moved to Vancouver and is trying to forget Toronto but low and behold, he sees Vicki walking the streets of his new town…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He stood looking out his living room window. Night had fallen and transformed the city. Vibrant colors were alive, blues, greens, red, yellow and the hustel of the city continued with the night owls. He looked to the clock, wondering if he should order in tonight, he didn't feel much like going out tonight.

Turning back to the window he looked out once more not looking at his new city. He was looking at his reflection in the glass memories flying through his mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Fine. Then go."

His head snapped sharply to the left, looking at the woman standing by the window. He had vision of her profile only, her eyes looking out into the night. Emotions passed through him, almost pushing past his 'calm' exterior.

"What did you say?" His eyes boring into her, he moved swiftly behind her. "Is that what you want, Vicki?" he asked, whispering in her ear. He saw her tense for just a moment and then her shoulders settled. Turning to face him, she looked him straight in the eyes.

Raising her eyebrow, "Isn't that what _you want_ to hear? That I want you to leave Henry? Because from where I stand it seems like nothing I say will change your mind." She paused taking a deep breath, she could feel him his anger and annoyance rise at her hard tone of voice.

"I know you _want_ to leave hell," she moved to the middle of the room, "you've already chosen where to go haven't you?" Accusation and hurt evident in her voice when she turned to him. Henry's eyes moved away from hers quickly. "I told you I can't leave. I have to fix what happened with Mike."

At hearing Mike's name Henry snarled and moved away from the window sill to stand in front of Vicki.

"That' what this is all about isn't it? _Mike_." He said distain dripping from his voice, "If you want to be with him Vicki, just say so."

"God!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, stopping Henry's statement. "I am so _sick_ of this! Of your attitude and jealousy towards Mike." Raising a hand at Henry, "And before you say anything, I've said just as much to Mike. I swear you two are more alike than you'd like to think. You know that?" She said exasperated. Turning away from him she walked to her couch and plopped down.

"Yes, I love Mike. He's been my best friend and lover. When I've needed him he's there, well most of the time." She said looking up and catching Henry's mocking look, "And when things between us didn't work out, he was _still_ there for me. I can't just leave."

She looked toward the window, her voice softening, "Could you honestly tell me you would do that? That you could? Just leave someone, who has helped you the way Mike has for me. I've messed up his job, _his career_. I have to help him salvage what's left. Don't you under stand?" She looked up, surprised to see Henry had moved to stand in front of her.

"I understand Vicki, I really do. Despite what you think." His face changed, the mask that he held over his emotions vanishing, pain and something else in his eyes. "But I can't stay here any longer. I want you to come with me."

_Goodbye..._They could hear it, feel it, hanging in the air between them.

Vicki's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I can't, not now." She looked down, almost as if in shame.

"Then I will always remember you."

She looked up but there was no one there, he had left.

"I love you." She whispered into the empty room. Bringing her legs up on the couch she wrapped her arms around them.

And the tears began falling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Henry looked away from his reflection in the window. He had heard her that night. He hadn't gone far. Just out of her office when he heard her omission of love. He had stood in the hallway, rooted to the spot where he stood, hearing her tears and sobs begin. He had left then, that night. He called Coreen leaving her a message wishing her well and to take care of herself and Vicki.

He walked to his room changing clothes. He decided he would go out after all. Though he was in a new city and condo, old memories were haunting him in his home. He needed to get out.

As he stepped outside he looked around, that's when he saw her. Some one so familiar to him.

"_No_." The word left his mouth in a pained whisper. "It can't be."

There, not standing ten feet from him, was Vicki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I own NOTHING accept a few awesome episodes I bought from iTunes of BT. The characters from Tanya Huff's Blood Books belong soly to her and those who purchased rights to use them for the awesome Blood Ties show. I do however claim Bethany as my own idea/creation.

**Chapter 2**

She looked slightly different; her hair was darker, longer. And she wasn't wearing her glasses.

He started to walk towards her, when he realized she wasn't alone. She turned her head to the right and he could hear her voice speaking with anger an annoyance.

"Are we doing this now? _Really?_ _Again?_ I'm sick of you always accusing me of doing things I _haven't _done."

"Stop making a scene. We will talk about it when we get to my apartment." Said a menacing voice.

"No. I'm not going to calm down," then before she finished there was a loud crack and her head snapped to the opposite side and she cried out.

In an instant Henry was there, eyes black as the night itself, fangs descended, his had on the man's throat.

"You will _never_ touch her again. Go. And don't come back."

The man's eyes huge for a moment then he fled.

He grabbed Vicki around the arm pulling her to face him.

"You know," she said with bitterness and annoyance, that covered up her shakiness, "You shouldn't involve yourself in matters you know nothing about."

He looked down into her face, her violet eyes blazing.

"If I'm not mistaken, I just helped you with a sticky situation yet again Victoria." He said fury from what had just happened and her reaction to him laid in his voice, "Just as I have done for the last year."

The woman stopped trying to pry his fingers off her arm, her head snapped up to look at him, "Victoria? My _name_ is Bethany."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It was a nice autumn afternoon. The sun had begun to set and a little girl was avoiding going back home._

"_Victoria!" her mother called, "Bebe! It's time to get ready to go home."_

_Victoria, ran towards her mother, laughing and jumping, blonde hair flowing behind her in a ponytail as she ran. Her cheeks flushed from a day at the park, playing with friends and her mother near by._

"_I'm not Victoria, I'm Beth. That's my name." She said in an innocent voice._

"_Oh, it is, is it? I don't remember having a daughter with that name. Who's Beth?"_

"_I'm Vicki's secret twin" She said with a whisper of mischief in her voice, "She went with my mommy today and I'm coming with you."_

_Victoria's mother laughed at her daughters vivid imagination and played along. _

"_Ok, well the Beth, I guess Victoria is going to miss her favorite supper tonight."_

"_You mean you are having lemon chicken, with mashed potatoes and gravy?" With a look of disgust on her face she said, "Uck. I'll go get Vicki. She can visit my home some other time." _

_The young girl of about 5, ran off towards a collection of trees near the play ground._

_"The things that girl comes up with, is swear." Her mother said to herself as Victoria ran towards the trees. She waited the small smile that had graced her face turned into a slight frown. _What is taking that girl so long? _She thought to herself._

At the Tree:

_"That's what you said last time. Come on, she's making lemon chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy." Beth said enticing Victoria. _

_"She is!?" Vicki responded with excitement, "Okay, we can switch next time." _

_She ran back around the tree towards her mother, who waited patiently for her, waving back at the trees._

_"I'm ready for dinner momma! I love Lemon chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy!"_

_Vicki's mom smiled at her as they walked towards home._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 _

Henry looked at the woman before him, blinking in confusion.

"Bethany?" He asked, doubt evident in his voice.

At his doubting look and tone of voice Bethany snapped, pulling her arm forcefully away.

"Yes. Bethany. Not that it's any of your business." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She gave him a once over look then turned to walk off. Before she got two feet from him, Henry pulled her back towards him. Her body shifted, black hair swinging around, violet eyes blazing.

"Do you mind?" she asked with displeasure.

Eyes black, Henry questioned her, "What are you doing here Victoria."

Violet fire stared back at into his eyes. "You might want to remove your hand before I do it for you" and edge lining her voice, "And again with my name." Pulling her arm back again only, this time his grip didn't falter. "Is Bethany." She said elongating its pronunciation, as if speaking to a child.

Henry's eyes widened for a moment. 'Typical Vicki, strong willed as well as headed.'

"Your little stunt isn't getting you out of the clear. You've always been immune to my thralls-"

Bethany cut him off. "Heelloooo!" She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Always immune? I don't even know you!" she said exasperated. "You just came up, butting your nose in something you had no business getting involved in."

"Vicki−"

"Ugh! Stop calling me that! My name is Bethany, Bethany Nielson. Use it!"

Henry looked at her, shocked for a moment, he looked her over once more. Their resemblance was uncanny. Same physical build, in their features, hell, even down to annoyed looks and come backs. But there was something about her. Her hair was raven colored with slight red and violet shimmers here and there, and her eyes. Her eyes, why hadn't he noticed it before? Violet eyes started back at him.

Bethany turned to leave again, walking off to the end of the block. Henry left behind, distracted by his thoughts. Just before she turned the corner her ran after her.

"Wait!" He called out, "Bethany wait!"

Just as she hailed for a cab Bethany turned back. Facing Henry as he came closer, huffing then rolling her eyes.

"Oh, look." She said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth, "You came back. What do you want now?" Exasperation following the sarcasm from her first statement, "Mr…?"

"Fitzroy. Henry Fitzroy." He extended his hand towards her. Bethany's face momentarily stoned, she looked down at his hand, extending her own. Looking back up at his face, hers now guarded, eyes glazing over for a moment.

"Mr. Fitzroy."

Henry sensed the changer in her demeanor, something had changed in her when he introduced himself.

"Ms. Nelson"

Holding a hand up Bethany looked at him, "It's Nielson. Bethany Nielson."

"Sorry." Henry said smirking. Her similarities to Vicki were almost identical. Tilting his head toward her, "Ms. Nielson. I apologize if I caused you any distress. I was merely trying to help." At the slight pink huge touching her cheeks Henry's smirk deepened into a smile. "I would like to get you something to drink. Coffee perhaps?"

Bethany smiled back. "Why not? It's not like I have plans anymore." She said in a lighthearted tone. Henry's face fell, taking on a somber expression.

"Henry, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Shaking her head slightly and giving him a reassuring smile.

"As you wish. Now then," he turned offering her his arm. "I'm new to this city but, I know of a great little café down the street, Nico's, I believe. Would you like to go there?

"Sure. Sounds fine." She replied, looping her arm in his.

They walked in a leisured pace, a slight breeze in the air. A calm, yet unsettling silence fell between them. Bethany looked up at the sky, her raven locks falling down her back, a small smile touching her face as she looked at the sky. Henry watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Bethany." He said in a questioning tone. "Would you mind if asked you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you have any family? Any brothers or sisters?"

She tenses a little, "No. Why?" She asked in a lighthearted tone he knew was lined with suspicion.

"Because, you have this uncanny resemblance a lady friend of mine. You two could pass for sisters. Twins even." He said, the last statement coming off in an offhanded way.

"Oh?" She said smiling. "Am I guessing correctly if I said that's who you mistook me for earlier?"

His jaw clenching slightly, Henry replied with a smile "Yes. You are correct. I'm sure she would be most interested in you as well."

"Well does she have a name silly? Maybe we were separated at birth." She said laughing, turning to look at him. They stopped just outside of Nico's Café.

"Victoria." He replied, searching Bethany's face for something, any kind of reaction, "Victoria Nelson."

Bethany's smile instantly fell, her face became guarded once more. She removed her arm that was linked with his, her face an unreadable mask.

"You know, on second thought, I'll skip the coffee. I need to get home." She took a step back.

Henry felt a crackle in the air as he looked at her. That's when he saw it. Her eyes glowing a blue-violet color.

He took a step towards her, aggression evident in his stance.

"Don't come near me again, Vampire." She said, stopping Henry in his tracks.

And then she was gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Vic, c'mon. You _have_ to let me come this time." Violet eyes stared back at her, insistence evident her voice. She would not back down. They had done this hundreds of times, all through out middle and the beginning of high school but, this time Vicki wasn't so sure._

_  
"I don't know. I really shouldn't. Besides, you did some serious damage the last time we did. I had a lot to fix when I came back. That so, not fair." _

"_Vicki, you know you're going to let me." Her voice held a knowing, almost taunting tone._

_Vicki's eyes blazed. "I don't have to let you, you know. I _made_ you. I can take it all away in an instant."_

"_But you won't."_

_She looked away then, she looked back up. Violet eyes stared back at her._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_She looked at the reflection staring back at her. A small smirk of triumph crossed her mouth and she began messing with her hair. _

_ 'Still ever the blonde I see.' She thought to herself. _

_ "Maybe it's time for a change," moving her head right to left, "Hmm, red? No. Black. That's it, shorter too, maybe A-line with some streaks of pink. For sure." She felt a strong energy pull inside her, almost as if in protest. Then the sudden rush of pressure to her temples had her rolling into herself for a moment._

_ "Alright," she said wincing slightly, rubbing her temples, "It was just a thought, jeeze Vic." She looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her blonde hair up in a high, messy pony tail. 'Ugh, and annoyingly still a tomboy.' She pulled out the hair tie and let her blond locks fall; landing just above her waist. _

_ "Well, this I can work with." Stepping closer to the mirror she said aloud,_

_ "Lets get started shall we?" Leering at the reflection looking back at her, the eyes changed to green and looked away. Bethany gripped the edge of the mirror a little tighter and pulled in closer to the mirror, "Don't worry, everything'll be fine. Promise." Green eyes snapped back to hers, excitement shinned in them along with wariness._

_'This is the last time B.' echoed through her mind._

_ "Oh honey, it's not." She said in a condescending tone, "you'll be the one coming to me next time."_

_Then Bethany pulled back, her reflection blurring slightly and she was looking back at herself, violet eyes and all. Walking over to the other side of the room she began sorting through her closet. Absently she played with the silver pendant necklace around her neck, not noticing it glowed slightly._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 _

_Toronto_

Vicki woke with a gasp, she struggled to sit up, and flipping on the lamp next to her bed she reached for her glasses. Quickly getting out of bed she walked over to the mirror on her wall. She tried sorting through what could have awoken her. Looking at her reflection she began remembering. Bethany.

She didn't know when it had begun exactly. Maybe after her father had left. Bethany had just shown up. She became an anchor of sorts for Vicki, a constant in her life. Someone who showed up at the perfect times when she was feeling overwhelmed by someone or something that happened, if she needed an extra oomph.

Despite her dream Vicki did not recall losing control with Bethany. As she had gotten older she learned more about her purpose. They had come to an agreement. Whenever Vicki was extremely upset or called her, B would always come, the anchor Vicki needed. And the same was true for Bethany though, Vicki wasn't always as willing as Bethany to change.

'Why would I dream about B?' Vicki thought to herself. Absently she started walking towards her closet, _'I haven't thought of her in years.'_ She had become restless the last few weeks, after Henry had left and last night she had felt almost anxious, as though something were happening, changing. Then the feeling as though she had lost something, as though she were missing a piece of herself came upon her.

Opening her closet Vicki grabbed a stepping stool, climbed up and looked over the top shelf in the closet. She moved a few things, cursing slightly when she banged her elbow on the edge of the shelf. She reached back, rising on her tiptoes; she knocked on the wood of the back of the wall, looking for a hollow sound which greeted her on her second knock. Tapping the wood on the right corner twice and tapping the lower left corner twice more, the wood split. Moaning in protest, a diagonal line opened slightly, she pulled one piece towards her, the other she pushed back. Reaching in Vicki pulled out a deep wood colored antique box.

Climbing off the stool she walked to her bed turning another lamp on, she sat cross legged on the middle of her bed. She looked at the box for a few moments, her hand removing a coat of dust. She ran her fingers over the top and down the sides, remembering when she had found the beautiful box at a yard sale. Her fingers coming back over the lid ran over the elaborate painting of a coyote, bright colors popping off the deep mahogany color of the wood. Swirls of colors floated around the lid in a circular pattern, feathers twisting as if blowing in the wind. A coyote in the center had bright orange-red fur and green eyes glimmering. She opened the lid and pick up old looking books, which were just old journals. Pictures glued to the insides, scribbled cursive and drawings covered almost every inch of every page; barley any white evident on the pages.

A red velvet journal with worn edges in her hand she opened it. On the inside of the cover there was a drawing of Loki, the Greek God of mischief, only her version was a woman, a Goddess. Raven hair with red and gold swirling through her hair and around her, blue eyes on her face held a look of wisdom, knowing. A coyote sat behind her, head poking around from behind her legs, smirking. Henry wasn't the only one who had some artistic talent.

It had been one of the first things she had drawn in the journal just before Bethany showed up again and became more persistent. For a moment Henry's face flashed in Vicki's mind and pain flooded her whole body, her necklace shimmered faintly. Then she opened the journal and began reading.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back in his apartment Henry sat on his couch, staring at his phone sitting on the coffee table. He had been sitting like this for the better part of an hour. His hand reached towards the phone then retreated.

After the incident with Bethany he had fed quickly and came home. His mind going a thousand miles a minute and every thought leading straight to the one woman he was trying to forget. Finally he grabbed his phone, Coreen's cell phone number highlighted; his finger hovered over the send button for a moment before finally pressing down.

"Hello?"

"Coreen, it's Henry."


	5. Chapter 5

Vicki laid sprawled across her bed, hair in disarray, one arm tucked under her pillow. The other flung across her face, her hand holding onto her red velvet journal.She had read through almost half of it before taking a break and giving her eyes a rest. Rolling over in her sleep she shifted her arm, dropping the journal open just behind her back.

The words of one so young yet grown up flowing across each page, drawings representing her thoughts and emotions stood out on entry's that seemed to have more emotional turmoil than others. Every entry spoke of some kind of doubt, hurt, sadness and need. Sometimes happiness was there, more often then not was the doubt and need, the need to understand situations, emotions and actions. Every longing, thought, fragment of ideas, innuendoes lay within the binding of that journal, life of a girl who was lost but found a salvation of sorts. The life of one who had come and rescued the blonde P.I. who was now sleeping. Little did she know, when she had first met Bethany she was soly Vicki's own creation…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I know. No, I'm fine. Well-, Coreen I" Henry blew out a heavy sigh. "I know, I'm sorry I never said goodbye. Coreen. No I-" He was cut off again, his jaw becoming tense with impatiens, "Corren! Please, I have a reason for calling." He paused waiting to see what the angry, and new found protector of one Vicki Nelson, would say next.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? Or is it going to require more coaxing?" came Coreen's sarcastic response.

Eyebrows raising and a smirk forming on his lips Henry replied,

"I was wondering if you knew of any siblings Vicki had or has, possible a sister?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"No…Not that I can remember." He could practically hear the wheels turning in her mind, before he could say another thing Coreen asked "What's this about? Worried you might meet another Nelson who would kick you butt?"

"No," he replied with irritation, "Just curiosity."

"Why now? It's been four months since you left Henry. Don't you think this is something that should have come up in previous conversations this past year?"

"Well we never really got around to it. She hardly spoke of her mother." He paused for a moment, "How is she?"

"She's Vicki. But, she's different," Even over the phone he could hear the twinge in Coreen's voice, instantly he was on alert.

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Did Asteroth come back?" His heart tightened and he began thinking of what could have happened while he was gone.

"No, no Henry, nothing like that. She just," Coreen paused and let out a sigh. "I don't know how to describe it. I mean she acts like everything is fine but, Henry after you left, I don't think she thought you'd actually leave. That you'd be gone and out of contact completely. No phone calls, letters, nothing. She's torn without you here. Mike doesn't even come around anymore. I think she's seen him a few times around town. The first time she saw him after everything he barely said two words to her. We were at a shopping mall and he just kind of acknowledged her, nodded at me and kept walking."

"Ah, yes. Detective Celluci. It is still detective isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. You and Mike have know idea what Vicki went through." Coreen said, fury and irritation in her voice. Vicki went and had a chat with Crowley. You must know what that cost her Henry." She said with conviction. Henry closing his eyes at the thought of how much pride that must have caused the woman he loved.

"She pleaded with her, said she would stay away from Mike, Dr. Mohaved and the rest at the precinct, if that's what it took."

He could just see happening, how much it cost her and he ached to just be there in Toronto with Vicki to consol her. His Vicki. The detective had no inkling of how much she truly cared for him.

"When she came back she said she had finally done it. Fixed things. And yet, she's the broken one."

Henry's eyes snapped open, pain engulfing him.

"But, back to why you called. I'm not sure if she does have a sister or not, or any siblings for that matter but I'll get an answer out of her one way or another about it."

He smiled at Coreen's statement, she knew Vicki pretty well and he had no doubt in her strength and need to protect Vicki.

"Well before you do that, would you mind looking up a name for me?"

"Sure. New love interest?" came Coreen's mocking tone.

"Hardly." He replied rolling his eyes, "The name is Bethany Nielsen. That's N-I-E-L-S-E-N."

"Okay got it. It'll take me a little while but I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you," He paused "And Coreen-"

"Yea, I know. I won't mention this little conversation to Vicki, Henry."

He smiled , "Thank you."

"No problem. It's moments like this that help me remember why it is that I do the things I do for you and Vicki."

"What's that?"

"When you two are finally together, I get the credit for helping you realize it." She said in a perky, 'well duh' kind of voice. That only she could pull off.

"I'll talk to you soon Coreen."

"Bye Henry."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile across town in Vancouver a figure was silhouetted by lamps in the 5th floor apartment. A woman with black hair was pacing back and forth.

'He can't know…Can he? He's a vampire for Christ sakes. Damn it V.'

Bethany began tearing through her mind for some memory of one Henry Fitzroy. She couldn't quite place him but she would soon enough. She needed to get into V's mind, just for a second. She walked over to the bathroom.

"Well I'll give it to her." She said aloud, running her hands through her hair, "She did land a vampire, a hot vampire and the bastard son of King Henry no less!" She smirked at her reflection then her smile fell when she noticed it. Her necklace was glowing.

"Well crap V. Always so needy. Maybe I'll give Mr. Fitz another look." Mischief glistened in her eyes. She leaned toward the mirror. What do ya say Vick? One more for ol' times sake?" Her eyes dancing with amusement, simmered blue.

"Now." She said pulling back from the mirror and began glancing around the room, "Where could you be?" And she walked off towards a bookcase near her windows that over looked the city.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Toronto_

"_V, how many times are we going to go through this? It's harmless, no one but you and I know what's going on."_

"_I know. But, I just can't keep doing this. We need to stop. Take a break. You've become out of control."  
"That's how you like me."_

"_No, it's not."_

"_Look lie to yourself all you want Victoria. You'll be begging me to come back, just like last time. Only you never know if this time I'll actually turn up."_

"_That a threat?"_

"_It's a fact. And you know it. So the next time you're feeling all alone, like no one will understand, and you need someone, _desperately_, to turn to. I might or might not be there. Remember, just because you made me means nothing any longer. I come and go as I please, as you'll recall with your date to Johnny last week. You can't just toss me aside and bring me back all the time. One day I'll find my own way out, what will you do then?"_

_Then her necklace began to glow and began heating up, almost to the point of pain._

_88888888888888 _

Vicki woke with a gasp. Scrambling out of her bed Vicki quickly walked over to the mirror on her wall. She check her necklace, she looked down at her chest and the charm. Nothing but a slight scar from years ago was there. She looked back up at her reflection and looked at her own eyes staring back at her. She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and a small sense of relief washed over her.

'Okay. That was close.' She thought to herself. When she had woken up it was almost as if she felt Bethany in the room there with her, like she was coming back. 'I haven't felt Beth's presence like in a while.' As she turned back to her bed, now satisfied that nothing had changed an image shimmered the mirror, a coyote with violet eyes, then it disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Toronto_

"Vicki?"

"Yes, Coreen?" Came Vicki's muffled reply. She was doing some spring cleaning and at the moment was hidden from view, under her desk.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" she asked hopeful to get Vicki out of the office for once and maybe sneak in some questions about her family and Bethany. "It's just such a nice afternoon today and we are pretty slow…" a note of hinting in her voice.

Vicki's head popped up from under the desk, a slight curse coming out of her mouth as she banged some part of her body on the edge of the desk. Her ponytail was in slight disarray, bangs falling into her eyes as she tilted her head to the right. It reminded Coreen of when a puppy just staring at someone tying to decipher what it was being asked of them. She held back laughter but a small smile broke over her lips. Vicki got up, dusting herself off as she said,

"Sure why not?" walking around the desk and perching on the edge, "But after I make some progress in my attempt to clean and get a little organized in here."

Coreen's smile faltered slightly then she perked back up,

"No problem, I'll help you out. It shouldn't take more than an hour and by that time when we go there won't be any lunch time rush to compete with."

Vicki smiled back at Coreen, "Alright then, lets get moving."

She and Coreen had become closer over the last six or so months. After everything that had happened, Vicki bringing her back, Mike leaving and Henry leaving; Vicki had become a hallow shell for a while. Coreen was there every day not matter how many times Vicki had threatened her, in one way or another, to comfort Vicki and help her cope.

Vicki had changed, that much was obvious; she had lost quite a bit of weight which was easy to see on her already slender frame. Her cheeks had slight hollows, the bags under her eyes were more predominant that they usually were and she just seemed so frail now, like she just didn't care anymore. Coreen knew whenever said anything about it to Vicki she would be snapped at and they might have a slight argument but, she always won out because after she and Vicki would go out and get food. Although they spent more time together outside of work Coreen knew Vicki was holding back and not fully coping with Henry's move and Mike's abrupt coldness toward her. She just wondered what she did in her off time. She ended days early now, her excuse was now that Henry was gone she didn't need all those crazy cases walking in while she kept late hours.

Soon the hour had gone by and Vicki's office was transformed from what Coreen had described as her file cabinets and desk throwing up, to a shining and organized work space.

"Well, that was nice." Vicki said a smile on her face, "I don't think I've done that much work on organizing in a long time. I forgot how much work it was but in the end it's worth it." She walked over to her desk and opened the middle drawer reaching for her keys when she paused, her eyes glazed over.

Coreen came over to see what was holding Vicki up in her office, the smile on her face falling. Vicki was standing at her desk looking down at a picture, walking over to her Coreen looked at her concerned.

"Vicki? Are you okay?" She looked down at the picture Vicki held. It was of her and Henry one night while the three of them had gone to dinner. Henry's arm was around Vicki's shoulder; his face angled down towards hers, his ever present flirtatious smirk present but his eyes said much more. Vicki was looking at the camera a smile on her face her had entwined with the one draped over her looked at Vicki, her eyes held unshed tears, her nose getting pink from holding back the emotions she just needed to let go of.

"Vicki?"

She looked up at Coreen, immediately the walls came up. She blinked her eyes and Coreen noticed a slight violet flash in them just before Vicki looked back up at her.

"Sorry, I was grabbing my keys and saw this."

"Vicki, I know you're hurting. Maybe we should talk about it."

"Why? It's not going to change anything Coreen, he isn't coming back."

"But-"

"Look, I appreciate your concern. I really do but I'm done feeling like a sad little school girl whose boyfriend just dumped her. We were never together anyways. I don't really have a right to be mad or that upset that he's gone." Her face had taken on a slight flush but her eyes said much more. That she missed that man in the picture more than she'd ever know herself.

"Alright Vicki but, if you ever want to talk."

"I know. And thank you." Vicki said smiling. "Now come on, let's go get some food before we waste away."

Coreen returned her smile but though to herself how Vicki already looked like she was wasting away. Following her out, Vicki locked the office door and they were on there way.

They ended up stopping at a local café that served any and everything. Ordering two iced teas their waitress left them to look over the menu. They made small talk, avoiding the one subject that really needed to be discussed. Their waitress came back and took orders and a slight argument emerged from their table.

"No, no, she'll have the bacon cheese burger and fries." Was Coreen's quick reply to their waitress. She glanced at Vicki from the corner of her eye, suspicion crossing her features. Vicki's face was slightly shocked then started to harden.

"No." She said firmly, "I'll just have the chicken Cesar salad."

"Ignore her, and make that two bacon cheese burgers but I'd like chili cheese fries." The waitress looked back at Vicki for a moment then scurried off.

"Coreen!" Vicki said with disbelief, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Ordering food silly." She replied her perky tone hitting a nerve with Vicki.

"I mean what's with changing my order? I don't want a burger."

"Oh come off it Vicki." Coreen said moving her hand back and forth. "Even if you don't want it you need it. You haven't eaten all day and look at you!" She said throwing her arms out, "You're wasting away." Her hand falling onto the table, "You rarely eat anything I know you don't. You're always drinking coffee or saying you just ate. I see the food in the trashcan you know." Her tone of voice accusing, her eyes holding Vicki's as she waited for a reaction.

Vicki didn't say anything, looking way from Coreen's knowing stare, then looked back up at her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I always drink coffee in large quantities throughout the day; you've known that since I hired you. And for your information I do eat. Just because you don't see me scarfing down Chinese everyday doesn't mean I'm not eating. And have you ever had a day old sandwich that's been sitting out for a day?" Her tone of voice rising, her face hardening, lips thinning. "I'd appreciate it if you'd just back off." Rising from her seat she grabbed her jacket and bag.

"Vicki, wait." Coreen said grabbing her harm to keep her from storming off, "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm worried about you. Is that a crime?" She asked her voice slightly cracking.

Sighing Vicki replied,

"No Coreen it's not. But there are times when you need to let me be." And she walked out of the restaurant, leaving behind a distraught Coreen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Vancouver _

It was about eight o'clock as Henry was walking down the streets of his new neighborhood becoming familiar with his new surroundings when he sensed it. He was being watched; he looked through the crowd but couldn't pinpoint it. Finally he saw her standing on the corner at a crosswalk. Vicki, no, Bethany, looked at him, amusement shining in her eyes along with something else. As he began walking towards her a smile broke across her lips. Although he knew it wasn't Vicki, his heart still skipped when he saw Bethany, everything in his body recognized this person to be the woman he loved but he knew better.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm allowed to walk on the streets in the evening aren't I?" She asked raising her an eyebrow at him. "Or have you come to kiss and make up for the other night?"

"I have nothing to kiss and make up for. But I do know that you had better tell me who you are and what your connection to Victoria Nelson is."

"You're in no position to demand answers from me vampire." She replied her eyes throwing icy glares at him. "You have no idea who I am."

Growing annoyed Henry grabbed her by the throat.

"What do you want with me? With her!?" He said urgency and threat in evident in his tone as well as his face.

"Careful now Mr. Hot Temper," she said, her breath catching slightly as his grip tightened. "She feels what I feel."

"I don't believe you," Came his reply, eyes black now "I think you're here to harm someone I care for and I intend to fix that." He said.

Bethany smiled, well smiled as only one could while their throat was being grasped by one very pissed vampire. "Are you willing to take that chance? Kill me, you kill her."

Doubt crossed Henry's face but he knew he couldn't risk it. His grip loosened, she smirked then she vanished.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back in Toronto. _

Vicki had walked around town for a little while, running her argument with Coreen through her mind again and again. The sun was setting and she was still fuming slightly when she stopped walking and looked at where she was. Looking up all of her emotions hit her hard, hurt, anger, fear, loathing, contempt and pain; she had walked all the way to Henry's old building. Clenching her fists to her sides she turned around and walked back towards her office. By the time she reached her building it was dark outside. She went into the office and grabbed a few things one of which being her bottle of whiskey.

Before leaving the office she looked around for a moment, memories haunting her as she looked to the couch where she and Henry had sat a year ago his hands holding hers as they spoke of the newly acquired art work on her wrists. A smile graced her lips as she remember the two of them sitting at her desk as he became jealous of the incubus who had charmed Vicki with poetry and then his quick departure as she told him he could take out the trash on his way out. Her smile faltered when she remembered when he had come to tell her he couldn't forgiver her for her actions with the Incan mummy. The memory of his departure from Toronto after she had chosen to save Coreen instead of sending Aseroth back to hell flew through her mind. All of a sudden it hit her, their conversation in the office right before he left and her admission of love and she couldn't deal with all the emotions that came back to her running through her. She quickly went to her bathroom keeling down she pushed the door closed. The sounds of gagging, coughing coming from the small room echoed in her office. A few moments later the flushing of the toilet and water running from the faucet could be heard. Vicki stepped out of the bathroom, a hand covering her mouth slightly. She locked up the office again and went up to her apartment.

As she walked up the stairs she stumbled, and began coughing. Dropping the stuff she had been carrying. She felt as if someone was choking her, she began struggling and gasping for breath. The push on her throat constricted making it harder for her to catch a breath. She grabbed at the invisible force on her throat panicking, the pendant on her necklace glowing. Then it was gone just as quickly as it had begun. She fell to the steps gasping for breath she looked around her. No one was in the hallway, in front of her or behind. She couldn't figure it out. Too spooked to figure it out she gathered her things off the stairs and quickly went up to her apartment.

Two thoughts ran through her mind as she went up the stairs, what was Bethany up to and she wished more than anything that Henry could be there with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Damn It! Damn it all to hell!" Henry yelled as stormed into his apartment. The doors came swinging back at him from the force he'd used to open them. He couldn't believe it, he'd hesitated he should have just crushed her larynx when he had the chance.

"No, I couldn't have done that. What if she wasn't lying? What if she really is connected to Vicki though?" He asked himself looking in the mirror that was hanging near the entrance to his apartment. His face looked anguished and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He walked to his room and turned on the light, his eyes zeroing in on a few pictures that stood on his dresser, photos of Vicki. Sorrow and pain ran through him, out of him filling his apartment. The normal noise of the evenings on his floor quieted down as other tenants felt the unusual spurt of sadness flow through them.

The pictures were all from different times when the two of them had gone out to grab Chinese, himself and Coreen laughing, he and Vicki laughing. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed one picture in particular that he would always treasure. It was of course a picture of Vicki but in the day light. She was at a pier somewhere or another, sitting on a large rock knees pulled up with an arm partially wrapped around her legs, her body turned away from the angle of the picture. Her head was resting on one of her hands, you could tell she hadn't planned on getting her picture taken; her face was so beautiful and serene so _vulnerable_. Her head was tilted towards the camera, blonde curled locks falling down her back and over to the side, a hand absently playing with her necklace but her eyes looked off in the distance past the camera and she was smiling. Coreen had taken of her one day when they went out and had given Henry a copy of it.

"_I just thought you'd want to see her this way. She's always so tough and stubborn."_

"_Thank you Coreen. I'll treasure it." He had said to her, unable to think of anything better. He wanted to praise her work, the picture was fantastic but all he could do was focus on the woman in the picture._

"_Yea, you two have no feelings for one another at all, do you?" Coreen said offhandedly but he knew she was prying. And he didn't correct her._

He put the picture down and left his apartment just as fast as he'd come in. He needed to feed and he was going to go on a hunt. All this pent up emotion needed some kind of outlet. He'd make sure to find a stronger man who wouldn't be easily strained if he took more than was necessary or more roughly than he needed to. Stepping out of the back of the building he made his way down the alleyway leading to the street. It didn't take him long to find someone though. All the while he began contemplating the idea of Toronto.

She was in a bad mood, a grumpy I'm-going-to-snap-at-you-all-day mood and Coreen could feel it just as she walked into the office.

_ Great. She's really pissed_ thought Coreen. _There's no getting out of that last argument. Maybe coffee will cheer her up a little, lessen the blows she'll try and throw._ Satisfied with her denial of Vicki's foul mood, remembering the Calvin and Hobbes picture she saw on line the thought to herself '_It's not denial. I'm just very selective about the reality I accept' _As she headed into Vicki's office.

Vicki was sitting at her desk, after the invisible man tried to kill her she had gone right up to her apartment, locked all the doors grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed…Henry's phone number. She hadn't slept well and was still slightly irritated at Coreen from lunch the day before. Pulling her hair up and off her neck the slight shadows of finger prints lay on her neck. She was looking through one of her recent cases, a scowl on her face glaring when she glanced up as Coreen came in.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry there was a really long line at Natalie's." Coreen replied placing the large café mocha on Vicki's desk.

"We have a lot of work to do on this case Coreen. Or have you forgotten that you like to be paid for your job?" Jibed Vicki, looking back at the paper work on her desk and after moment her hand snaked out and grabbed the coffee. Coreen smiled _1 for Coreen _she thought to herself.

"Oh come on," she said in a laid back tone of voiceplopping into a chair facing Vicki, "You know I don't do this job for the money." She paused for a second, "Neither of us does."

Vicki's eyebrows raised for a second, sarcasm was her response, "Yea well… Demons just don't seem to pay like they used to. I dunno about you but, I'd rather be paid in cash than slime or demonic promises of wealth and prosperity at the low, low price of my soul." Coreen held back a smile, Vicki was pissed about yesterday but she wasn't going to let that affect today, at least she hoped not.

A few hours later and 3 more coffees later Coreen and Vicki took a break. Coreen headed out to grab them some lunch and Vicki stayed behind cleaning up the office. She walked over to the window and looked outside while she pulled the blinds up lighting up her office with the early afternoon sun. She saw parents outside with their kids walking around, a little girl sitting next to her grandfather jabbering on and on and her grandfather just smiling at her and nodding his head. A young punk rock looking kid walking down the street helping an elderly woman into her car and then she saw him, Mike.

He was walking down the street on the other side of the road, Kate on his right side smiling up at him as he laughed about something she said. He looked up and over at her building his gaze moving a long the windows until his it landed on her window. She stood frozen for a moment her face emotionless, Mike tipped his head towards her then looked away quickly back at Kate and smiled at something she said. She pushed herself away from the window and walked across the room slamming one of the chairs into her desk as she walked by. Then the sound of a phone ringing caught her attention. She knew it wasn't hers nor the one for the office. _Coreen's phone._ She thought to herself, walking over to Coreen's desk in the front office she dug through the top drawer and finally found the little Nokia. Grabbing it she looked at the screen and froze.

_Fitz,_shown in black bold letters. Gasping for breath she hadn't realized she was holding Vicki pushed the SEND button.

"Hello?" she said hating that her voice wavered at the thought that it was really him.

There was a pause on the other line,

"Vicki?" Came the surprised response from the other line.

Vicki's heart hammered in her chest,

"Henry? Is that you? What are you doing calling Coreen?"

Another pause,

"I'm sorry." Then the line went dead.

Vicki stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it Coreen had been talking with Henry all this time and never told her! Damn her! With more force than necessary Vicki threw the phone back into the desk and slammed the drawer shut. Walking back into her office she paced around, infuriated and sad. First she sees Mike then _Henry_ of all people, calls Coreen! She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Damn it._ She thought to herself. _This is ridiculous I am a strong woman who does not need to worry about some guy leaving her behind with out a second thought. I don't mope around being wishy-washy and emotional over some stupid, stubborn, thick headed man who can't see what he's got right in front of him!_ Weather or not she was speaking of Henry or Mike she wasn't quite sure but it seemed to go deeper than that, part of her subconscious was refereeing the father she had never known.

Now glaring at her reflection, her lips in a firm line, she put both of her hands on either side of the mirror. Look what she had become! It was a disgrace, her Vicki Nelson PI, fawning over the loss of some guy. _But not just any guy. Henry…_and_ Mike._ She became more frustrated looking at herself, God she was a sight. What had happened to her, she looked like a hollow shell, some weak copy of her former self, and that just wouldn't do. She turned and closed the door.

Just as Coreen walked into the office she heard it, Vicki was in the bathroom retching and coughing. She heard her spit then the sound of the toilet flushing, the water of the faucet running and then the sound of teeth being brushed. She was frozen she didn't know what to do then a surge of anger flowed through her. She walked to the door to Vicki's side of the office pushing it open forcefully. It slammed against the wall bouncing back slightly.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled at Vicki. Shocked at her own tone of voice. "What the hell is wrong with you!? How can you be so stupid!?"

Vicki had stopped brushing her teeth when she heard the door slam open whipping around facing Coreen. Pausing and shock showing on her face looking at Coreen, thinking about just a few moments earlier and then she became irritated at the way Coreen was speaking to her.

"Excuse me? _Stupid?_ What exactly is it that I am doing that is so stupid Coreen?" she asked trying to keep her cool, she wouldn't give away that she was worried Coreen had been there the whole time.

"Do you think I'm blind as well as def Vicki? I'm not stupid, I know what you were doing."

"You don't know shit Coreen. Back off. I was brushing my teeth," she snider, "I didn't realize I had to ask your permission." She said sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me Vicki. I know what you've been doing. How could you do this?" Coreen said the sound of disappointment and worry edged her words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vicki said, her lips forming a thin line, "And patronize?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes " I think you're the last person to talk about patronizing or 'how could you's' a person. I could ask you the same thing." At the confused look on Coreen's face she continued, "Don't act all timid with me, like you don't know what I could possibly be talking about." She said getting more and more angry, shaking she walked over to Coreen's desk and grabbed the phone. Throwing it towards Coreen, who caught it just before it hit her in the face.

"Why don't you call your little boyfriend back?" she said with distain, "I'm sure he can explain it to you!"

Coreen, still shocked at Vicki's outburst quickly looked at her call history and paled.

"That's right, _surprise, surprise,"_ Vicki said mockingly , "_Fitz"_ she spat out, "Called just a little while ago."

"Vicki, I'm so sorry. I-" she was cut off.

"You're_sorry!?_" Vicki shouted, "She's sorry!" She yelled throwing out her arms, head falling back as she announced to anyone who might her, that Coreen was sorry. "Not as sorry as you're going to be. I promise that." She said lowly in a way that made Coreen flitch and subconsciously raise her hand to her throat in a defensive manner. Vicki's eyes no longer looked _at _her more like more like looking _through_ her. Neither of them noticing the shadow of a coyote shimmering in the bathroom mirror, violet eyes watching, waiting.

"Vicki, if you'll just listen-" She stopped when Vicki looked up at her and gasped. Vicki's eyes shown with determination but, they weren't Vicki's eyes, they shown a violet blue haze, a small but evident aura surrounded Vicki. Then it was gone.

"I think it'd be best for both of us if you took the next couple of days off, Coreen. I can't be around you right now." And she started walking towards her desk and gathering some of her things up.

"Vicki please, you don't understand." Coreen pleaded with her, "I haven't been talking to him the whole time he's been gone." She said walking over to the desk grabbing the back of one chair with both hands, "He called me up one night asking if I knew of any siblings you might have, like a sister."

Vicki's hand paused over a file she was getting ready to grab, the look on her face suspicious of Coreen's statement.

"Well I don't."

"Well he didn't know that. He met someone," She saw the hurt cross Vicki's face and quickly went on, "He thought it was you in Vancouver only, it wasn't. It was some girl who looked like you her name was Bethany."

Coreen saw the disbelief on Vicki's face which quickly moved to shock and then her face was emotionless, confirming what Coreen had been thinking. _That Bethany girl, _is_ connected to her._ She thought to herself. Vicki quickly gabbed the file she had her hand over.

"That's impossible." She said not looking at Coreen, shoving the file in her bag and grabbing her coat.

"Vicki-"

"Go home Coreen," Vicki replied her voice tired, "I am. And please do as I ask. I really just can't be around you right now. I might say something I'll regret later and it's not entirely _you_ that I'm going snapping about." With that she turned and left the office.

"Lock up on your way out if you don't mind." She called out, the office door closing.

Coreen did the only thing she could think of, grabbing her phone she pushed speed dial. _Fitz_ showed upon the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Henry its Coreen." She said before he had time to say hello. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do. I tried calling you earlier-"

"I know." She said cutting him off, "But that's the least of our worries now. You need to come back, to Toronto as soon as possible." She said, the last part coming out more panicked than she had planned.

"What are you talking about?" Henry said, his heart pounding in his chest, sweat slowly breaking across his brow. "What's happened?"

Coreen went on to tell him what happened when she got back that afternoon, her argument with Vicki, her suspicions of Vicki having some kind of eating disorder. Henry became more concerned and tense.

"Henry when she found out that I had been talking to you, she sounded so betrayed, when I said I was sorry it was like she had changed into a different person. She wasn't really looking at me but through me then she said I wouldn't be as sorry as I would be. Then I saw it," She paused catching her breath, "Her eyes Henry, they _glowed,_ a violet blue color."

Henry tensed even more as small snarl coming from his throat, his hand tightened on his cell phone.

"And all of a sudden I could see the slight shimmer of an aura around her. Then it was gone. She calmed down a little, told me I should take the next couple of days off because she couldn't look at me right now." Coreen's voice cracked, silent tears slowly fell down her face.

Henry didn't know what to do or what to say. _Vicki had an eating disorder?_ He couldn't grasp it, the idea it was ludicrous. But the bit about her eyes and caught is attention quickly.

"Coreen I can't leave right now." He heard her irritated growl and continued before she could berate him, "I'm not saying I won't come. I just can't leave right now. There are a few things I need to do here first." He heard her sigh of defeat.

"Alright Henry." She said tiredly, "I'll keep an eye on Vicki and keep you updated."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch." He said before hanging up. Resting his head back on top of the sofa he let out a sigh. _It's going to be a long, hard night tomorrow._ He thought to himself as he walked to his room. Pulling off his shirt and pants revealing a chiseled chest, strong arms and legs, he climbed into his bed. With a frown on his face as he went over his conversation with Coreen, _Looks like I'll be hunting tomorrow night, _he thought just as the sun rose and his last breath of life escaped him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bethany smiled to herself as she walked up to her building apartment. She still couldn't believe it. Well she _could_ but it just seemed so out of character for ol' Vicki. She hadn't thought she'd be to find her that easily let alone get into her mind. Something had happened to make her weak and that defenseless for her have been able to penetrate her mind that easily. Bethany had discovered a great deal of things that had happened during her long absence from Vicki's life. She had known that somewhere in the back of her mind Vicki was set out to do something with her life that would give it moral meaning, something to bring down those who would cause harm to others. So it wasn't that big of a surprise when she had discovered the police academy memories, the graduation ceremony and then being partnered up with non-other than Celluci. She remembered him well. Though it was for the briefest of moments, she had been able to get through to V to let her come out a few times. It had been almost comical the way he had acted around her boy, had she laid it out for him.

Then later Vicki and she had a disagreement of sorts. Vicki hadn't liked how Bethany had acted towards Mike on their date, she _really liked this guy _she had said and now she was going to have to live up to the expectation that he got of her those first few dates. Then that was the last time Bethany could get to Vicki, she had completely cut her off and never looked back, and that pissed her off.

_ Who the hell did she think she was anyways? _She made me?_ That's a crock. With out me she wouldn't have been able to cope with everything her poor little mind had to take in. _Bethany's becoming more serious as she thought about it. _I was always the one pulling her out of her emotional turmoil. Didn't I at least deserve a last hoorah with her before she just up and cut me off. She was no better than those boys she's pining over now, or her father for that matter._ At that last thought though Bethany had to pause she knew the hell Vicki had gone through when he had left, and it had cost her. Without the old man running off and leaving them behind Bethany never would have been transformed to what she was now. She would still be sitting in the shadows waiting just like she always had. _Like I am now._

As she walked into her apartment she placed her coat on the rack and went into her room. Changing into some comfortable pajamas she came back out pulling her thick raven hair up in to a messy bun and went to the kitchen. Opening a cabinet she grabbed a glass bottle that shined with amber liquid. Pouring a generous amount into a glass she placed it back on the shelf and walked to the living room. She had the same taste for whiskey that Vicki did sitting on her deep red couch she just sat, and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vicki sat in her room staring at nothing in particular as she ran through her second fight with Coreen that week. Hearing Henry's voice saying _I'm Sorry_ over and over again in her mind, she couldn't handle it. It was happening again, all the emotions, too many emotions with no upper hand in her mind or within her actions. She was too overwhelmed, drained and she just wanted someone to come and take it all away. Someone who would know what to do and do it with no questions asked and no excuses how they went about doing it. She needed Bethany.

Vicki had fallen asleep laying on her back slightly, curled into a semi-fetal position and her necklace began glowing. Slowly swirls of colors seemed to seep out of the pendant. Radiant blues, greens, yellow, red, and orange enveloped her body. A slight breeze whisked through her room rustling the sheets of her bed. Vicki rolled onto her back, one hand laying across her stomach the other above her head. She stirred a little, her eyebrows creasing then she relaxed. The image of an orange coyote with violet eyes filled her dreaming mind. The breeze picked up swirling all around, pulling the colors with it creating a sphere shape around Vicki and the bed. A white aura began to form around Vicki making her glow then slowly the colors merged with it and faded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The morning light came streaming through her bedroom window making her stir and roll over. She sat up in bed looking around her trying to put together what she did last night. Pulling her hair up in a messy ponytail she walked over to her dresser and looked at herself smirking as she did. Violet eyes stared back at her.

"Finally." Was all she said moving her bangs out of her face as she walked towards the living room.

She woke up slightly disoriented, her head pounding faintly she sat up and looked around her room. _What? Where am I?_ She asked herself trying to figure out where she was and how she had ended up sleeping in a bed that didn't belong to her. Reaching across the bed for her glasses she stopped startled. She saw her reflection in the mirror across from her bed, straggling to get up she rushed over to the mirror.

"No." She said unbelievingly, her eyes wide with shock pushing her raven hair from her face Vicki stared at the very person she had thought of the night before. But how had this happened? It wasn't possible, nothing like this had _ever _happened before. "Where the hell am I?" She said aloud looking around franticly, looking for some evidence as to where she was and how she could get home.

She moved quickly into the living room which held a plush deep red sofa, entertainment center and coffee table. Grabbed a news paper that was laying on the coffee table _Vancouver Post_ written boldly across the top.

"_Vancouver!?_" she dropped the paper onto the coffee table and went back to the bedroom. It screamed Bethany, but that wasn't possible they had never switched like this before.

_ Calm down V, damn._ Whispered through her mind, Vicki paused for a moment thinking she imagined it. _Oh no, you're not imagining it. It happened. Remember the last time we spoke? I told you that you couldn't always expect me to just sit and wait. You get yourself too worked up V and that's where I come in. You need to calm down and take a breather._

Still unbelieving of what she was hearing Vicki sat down on the chair facing the mirror in the bedroom. "This has never happened before. Why would this happen?"

The simmering image of the coyote appeared in place of her own reflection then shifted and her face looked back at her but with Violet eyes and raven hair.

_ Because, you were too torn, apparently you subconsciously wanted me her but only for you little vampire lover._

"He's not my lover."

_ Oh, whatever. Either way I'm here now, not of my own accord mind you. I was always there with you, just suppressed and something inside you released me._

Vicki sat there shocked not fully understanding.

_ Have fun V._ Then the voice was gone a very confused Vicki staring at her own raven haired reflection.

"Crap."

8888888888888888888

Unbeknown to dear, confused Vicki and Henry Fitzroy, they lived only down the street and around the corner from one another. What would happen once Vicki Nelson stepped foot out into the new town she had been thrown into and more importantly what would one Henry Fitzroy do when he saw her.


	10. Author's Note

HEY ALL!

Thanks for your support on my story. I have fixed errors I hadn't realized there were any so, now hopefully it's easier to read and follow.

Lolita


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN:

I'm so sorry for making you all wait sooooo long for this next chapter but, I wrote quite a bit over break and will be posting more chapters soon! :)

Thanks to Char for being my Beta reader. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Ties, or any rights to it but, I take responsibility for my story concept and the character of bethany.

Anyways...

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

**Chapter 10**

Vicki lay in her bed, no, Bethany's bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking back to when she had first realized who and what Bethany was. She hadn't known of her projection capabilities or what they really meant until much later, when she and B had finally stopped seeing eye to eye.

As an only child, at times she felt very alone, ignored by her parents who seemed so busy working or fighting that she got overlooked. So she began making up stories, creating a whole new world for herself with new people, towns, anything her overactive imagination could create. That's where Bethany had come from.

One day she created the story of Bethany, her twin. Someone who looked just like her but was almost her complete opposite, someone who would always understand her like no one else ever would. Her stories slowly began focusing more and more on their relationship than anything else, and they would seem so real. It was when she was about 9 or 10 that Bethany first made a strong appearance in Vicki's life outside of the stories she created and into the world Vicki occupied. The one in which her father was gone.

Vicki had been crushed and felt that it was somehow her fault he had left them. Her mother, of course had reassured her that that was a silly notion, the fault was not hers, but her father's selfish actions. Her mother had to take on an extra job just so they could make ends meet, resulting in Vicki seeing less and less of her mother. Yes, she had friends at school to comfort her and to be with when she couldn't be with her mother but it wasn't the same. She had become so emotionally overwhelmed with all the changes in her life; she needed that extra push to be confident in herself, to be strong. And that's where Bethany came in.

Bethany _was_ Vicki, the part of her she had subconsciously tapped into and projected out into the world. That was how she and Bethany 'switched' so often. Bethany was all of the emotions Vicki denied herself, given life.

Vicki rolled over on her stomach and grabbed the remote control and switched on the T.V. and after a few minutes of channel surfing she landed on a channel playing an old vampire movie. She rolled her eyes dropped the remote on the bed, got up and walked over to the vanity across from her.

_Well, what am I going to do now,_ she thought to herself, grabbing a brush and running it through her raven hair. _I can't just call Coreen and say, 'hey it's Me, I'm in __Vancouver__ because my alter ego decided to switch with me._ She smiled at that and could just hear Coreen's squeak of envy that things like this happen to her. First seeing ghosts, the incubus and now she switched bodies with her own alter ego personified. Grabbing a hair tie Vicki got up and walked over to the closet to see what kind of clothing she would actually be wearing tonight. Looking through Bethany's vast selection of clothing she noticed the only option for foot wear was a stiletto or high heeled pump.

"I guess asking for some relaxed fit jeans and a sweatshirt is pointless," She said out loud.

Glancing behind her, out the window dusk had begun to set in and the weather didn't seem too bad so she opted for some dark denim skinny leg jeans, a light weight purple sweater and a pair of black pumps. Walking over to the full length mirror by the door she looked herself over. From head to toe she oozed sex, well not _her_ but Bethany. Her hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, still flowed down her back in thick waves. The purple sweater looked great clinging to all the right places, the jeans fit like a second skin and the black pumps weren't too bad either, they gave her just enough extra height and gold hoops hung from her ears. She was a little shocked to see herself dressed like this; she usually opted for comfort with her own twist of fashion. She looked good and it felt great; to look at herself and _like_ what she saw. Things had changed so much especially her own self image, she couldn't quite explain it, how it happened or why… it just did.

As she walked passed the television she turned it off, grabbed the black leather jacket and bag sitting on the table next to the front door. She looked around just before heading out,

"Only time will tell what the night shall bring. If only these walls could talk and give me a little hint." She said aloud just before going out the door.

Walking down the stairs and out to the new city she had been thrown into, Vicki couldn't help but notice a zing of excitement go through her. She looked up at the sky with vibrant colors shooting across it, signifying sunset, taking a deep breath she let it out and smiled.

_Let's see what goes on in this city._ She thought to herself walking down the block.

Henry woke as soon as the suns rays disappeared into the horizon. Taking in his first breath of life for the night, he got out of bed, walking toward his windows looking out at the city. Pushing a button on the wall the shades opened and came up, the night was alive with possibilities and calling to him.

He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was different about the city and those who lived in it. The only question was what and who were making his blood sing and the beast within him rise, demanding to find the source of change.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Vicki ended up finding a great bar/dance club just up the street from her apartment. Walking up to it she saw the name _Twilight Lounge_ on the side of building, and as she got closer, she saw there was a very long line inching around the corner. She sighed and headed towards the back of the line when one of the bouncers called out to her,

"Hey there pretty thing, where do you think you're going?" He was about 6'5" with dark hair, caramel skin, bulging arm muscles under his black t-shirt, and honey brown eyes.

Vicki stopped and looked over at him with a questioning glance, then looked behind her just to make sure it was her he was speaking to.

"Well I don't make it a habit of calling every woman walking down Tallas St. 'pretty little' now do I?" He chuckling a bit he motioned her over, "Honestly Beth, you act like you've never seen me before."

_Ohh right_ she thought to herself, as she turned back towards the bouncer, adding a little sway to her hips as she walked toward him. "Well, I just thought I'd give the common man a chance at getting in tonight, handsome," she said smiling. She stopped in front of him, his name tag read _Rick_. He smiled back and grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"Where have you been? It's nearly dark and I haven't seen you all week" he said in a pouty voice with a boyish gleam in his eye. " 'Is not right making us wait to see ya."

"Aw, poor baby," she said bringing up one of her hands to cup his cheek, smiling at him, "I think you some how managed without me." Winking at him she brought her hand down and placed it on her hip. "So what's it look like tonight?"

"Not too bad from where I'm standin,'" he replied with a smile.

"Such a charmer," Vicki said returning his smile. _It's easier playing B than I thought it would be._

"Only for you." Winking at her he, ushered her to the front of the line. "Alright Jim, let Beth through." As Vicki walked up and through the red velvet ropes she heard a few cries of outrage from people who were standing in line and shrugged it off. _It's not every night you get to pretend to be someone you're not._ And with that thought she went in.

Henry started the night out making sure he had fed well before heading over to _Twilight, _one of his new favorite spots to go to in Vancouver. As he came up to Tallas he noticed how long the line was, AND smiling slightly to himself he walked up to the front of the line. Rick greeted him.

"Hey Henry," he said shaking his hand, "How you been man? We haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

"Good to see you Rick, just ran up against some deadlines."

"Oh, I see, well it's good to see you. Liza has your table ready for you, like always," he said looking at Henry with a knowing gaze.

"Thank you Rick, make sure to give my thanks to Liza as well." He said tilting his head to the bouncer and went in.

Vicki was having a great time; people were greeting her with smiles and hugs. Men seemed to be drawn to her and she liked it. A lot. She had had a couple of drinks and was finishing off her third while sitting at the bar. The club was full of life and she could feel the energy pulling at her from the dance floor. The heat inside the club was overwhelming and she had removed her lightweight sweater to reveal a tight low cut tank top with beading along the neckline. She looked over to the entrance and saw the one man she had thought she'd never see again. One Henry Fitzroy, and man, did he look good. But the quick lustful emotion that ran through her was gone as quick as it had come and was taken over by the twinge of hurt and overwhelming emotions of rage and misery.

She finished off the rest of her drink quickly, tipping her head back downing the rest of it. Placing her glass on the bar she looked back at the entrance. There stood Henry, Duke of Richmond, talking to some little thing she was sure was his next meal. He seemed to tense a little and his head sharply turned, his gaze falling on her sitting at the bar.

Taking a deep breath she stood and met his gaze full on. Raising an eyebrow, she flipped her hair behind her and sauntered towards the dance floor, not looking back.

The beat of the music had her tuned into her body's need to get rid of the pent up energy. She moved her hips in suggestively and danced with any man who came by. She smiled to herself and realized she was having _fun_, real fun and she loved it. She wasn't worried about demons or things that go bump in the night; right now in this moment she wasn't Vicki Nelson PI, she was Bethany and she could play it however she wanted. She just kept moving to the beat of the music, having a great time. She danced with men, and women who seemed to be friends of hers. Then she felt it. The burning gaze on her back that ran through every part of her body, setting her on edge and forcing her to turn around; she knew exactly who was making her feel that way.

Henry stood at the outer limit of the dancing crowd watching Bethany dance. Something about her seemed different but he couldn't put his finger on it. When he had woken this night he felt it, a tingle in the air and rising tension; coming to the club COMMA it had grown stronger then intensified when he walked in. He hadn't really noticed it until he had been speaking with one of the waitresses at the club, then all of a sudden he had felt it.

First there had been lust which quickly replaced rage, hurt, and sadness, all of which were directed at him and he had seen one of the last people he thought he would. She didn't seem like the woman he had met the week before though but he felt something in her had changed; he wasn't quite sure what it was. He was, however, going to find out. When he had held her gaze, so many emotions had crossed her face. He was sure she wasn't aware of that, but why should she be hurt and saddened by seeing him? It didn't add up, and he was going to find out. One way or another.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chaper12**

Vicki was still staring at Henry when she felt someone come up behind her and grab her around the waist, moving suggestively to the pounding beat of the music pulsing within the club. She wrapped her arm over the one on her waist while her other arm moved up and she dipped her hips low in a slow sensuous curve. She saw the expression in Henry's eyes change quickly from hard and cold to hot and lustful.

Smirking to herself on the inside, _Eat your heart out vamp boy, you have no idea what you've unleashed._ Then she slowly turned around and faced the man who had chosen to be her dance partner. He wasn't too bad looking, tall, dirty blond hair and smoking hazel eyes. He looked into her eyes intently and smiled moving one of his hands across her rear pulling her closer to him. Vicki smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck following his movements.

"So what's your name hon?" he asked he while running his hands up and down her sides.

"Beth. What's yours?"

"Roman."

"Very nice to meet you." she said smiling at him while arching her back slightly. _Eat your heart out 'Fitz.' _She/NO CAPS thought to herself.

Suddenly Roman stopped moving and released his hold on Vicki. She stopped, stunned at the halt and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry man, I didn't realize she was with you." He looked longingly at Vicki for just a moment and then disappeared back into the dancing crowd.

Infuriated, she turned around. Ready to tear down whoever it was that had scared off a potentially great evening for her, she stopped just short of falling right into the arms of Henry.

"Bethany." He said his voice seething, "Never thought I'd see you here. I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Uh, no thanks _Hank_" she replied, irritated. _Jeez he hooked up with B too. Go fig._ She started to turn away from him to go back and find the yummy Roman._ Did I just think yummy? Oh yeah, I'm definitely taking on B's personality._

She was jerked backwards and two arms came around her waist in an iron grip.

"That wasn't a question, _Vicki._"

She snapped around quickly falling against Henry's chest as she did, eyes locked on his now pitch black gaze. For a moment she was frightened, then just plain pissed.

"Excuse me." She said trying to break his grip around her waist, "Do you mind? My name isn't Vicki."

"Don't play dumb Victoria," he said. Heat and irritation radiated off of his body and on to hers, "I know it's you, there's no way you could be Bethany although one has to wonder how and why you are here, in this club in _my_ city."

"You know, if I knew who you were talking about, I might be able to help you but I don't and, I don't like your attitude. I don't know you and I sure as hell don't want to. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my almost fun filled evening." She replied. She was acting tough but on the inside her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it over the loud music in the club and she knew he could hear it too. There was no way he could know it was her in Beth's body, was there? She didn't have time to sort out her thoughts, because suddenly Henry was talking again and his grip tightened.

"I don't like it when you lie to me." Was all he said, then his mouth fell on hers quicker than she could have anticipated; it was a hard, hot, angry kiss and she couldn't help but start to reciprocate. It felt so good, so right. One of Henry's hands moved up her back to cup the back of her neck while the other kept her held tight to him. He rubbed his fingers back and forth massaging her neck lightly, until he heard what he was waiting for, her sigh and the tension in her body letting go. He pushed further, kissing her and driving her mad until her mind was filled with Henry Fitzroy and she couldn't get him out. Her body was on fire and she liked it but it wasn't right. Well, it _was_ just not this way. Suddenly she stopped, realizing what she was doing, where and with whom. It was like she wasn't herself,_ well duh, you're not Nelson_, she thought.

Pulling away from Henry she heard his low growl of dissatisfaction which left nothing to the imagination about where he wanted this kiss to lead. Looking into his eyes she stood transfixed for a moment then she saw the knowing look pass over his eyes and a sliver of humor flash, then the side of his mouth lifted in a lopsided arrogant grin. Her cheeks flushed in humiliation as well as anger and both surged through her quickly. Before she could stop to think about what she was doing, her hand came up and she slapped him across his cheek.

Henry's head snapped back and for a quick moment he stood, shocked and staring at Vicki as she looked at him just as shocked, but satisfied, with her actions. His gaze snapped back to attention as she started to move away from him. _How dare she slap him, what kid of game was she trying to play?_ Henry was quick to move, grasping her around her upper arm, effectively stopping her from leaving him on the dance floor. His body instantly reacted to the contact with hers, this _was_ his Vicki, his body knew it and so did the rest of his senses. It wasn't like the last time he had confronted Bethany, everything about her screamed this was Vicki. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how and why, but he was going to.

Vicki turned back around and faced Henry's angry stare and pulled back on her arm, frowning as she did. _He just won't let up._

_No Victoria I won't_, whispered through her mind, much to her shock, _Not until you tell me exactly what is going on here._

"Look, I don't really feel like talking and I'd like my arm back, if you don't mind." She raised both eyebrows lifting the arm encased in his grip, "I could scream for help, and there would be more people than you can imagine coming over to see what is going on to help me. I─"

"But you won't, will you," came Henry's stern voice, commanding all of her attention. "I'm tired of your little game. You need to start explaining yourself."

"Who the hell are you to be demanding things of me Fitzroy?" she all but yelled, forgetting where she was and _who_ she was supposed to be. She went on a rampage letting go, she hit him with all of the pent up feelings of the last few months.

"You up and leave _me_, talk with one of my closest friends _behind my back_. Then you go and act like you don't know me when you get caught on the phone with Coreen. Of all the people to be demanding things of me you are the very last person who deserves it. So lets get this straight. I. Owe. You. _Nothing._" Disdain dripped from her every word and anger she hadn't realized was there came pushing to the surface. But what bothered her the most was the idea of where that fight might lead and where they would end up; and she didn't care, _not one bit_. Henry was not the type of man to make a spectacle of himself, or the person he was speaking with, around large groups of people.

He would take this to a more secluded area. To a dark corner of the room or his apartment.

And she was right.

With a blink of an eye she was being pushed past the VIP ropes and towards the back to a dark secluded corner. Her pulse kicked up a notch when she looked into Henry's coal black eyes, his fangs descended. She had one angry, sexy and ready to move into action vampire on her hands, and she liked it. Now whether or not she was willing to admit it was a whole other story.

"Nice, trick," her voice came out in a soft whisper. She had been going for hard and not interested but that what came out was a breathless sigh.

"Stop it." His eyes turned back to normal and he pushed her backwards some more until she hit the wall, his body was pushing against hers.

"What are you doing here?" He tilted his head towards her neck and took a deep breath taking in her scent. When she didn't answer, he pushed up against her again, dragging his hands down her shoulders and arms to grasp her hands in his and lift them inch by slow inch. "I won't ask you as nicely again Victoria." He said with a hint of push in his voice, though he knew his persuasion didn't work on her, he would try anything. She snorted at the last part and retorted sarcastically,

"This is supposed to be nice?"

"Well, it could be, as soon as you tell me what I want to know." He had lifted her arms above her head and held tight to them against the wall. Moving his hips in a pleasing manner for her, he said "Of course it is. Don't try my patience."

Vicki chuckled at that and smiled, "Too late."

Henry growled deep in his throat and kissed her again. It was urgent, and rough sending her body soaring with the ideas of where this kiss could lead.

"That was your last chance."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She woke up wrapped up in burgundy sheets and body aching. Sitting up, Vicki looked around her; she wasn't in Bethany's apartment that was for sure. The windows looking out toward the city told her it was still the late evening but just what time was it? She moved a little more and an arm swung around her waist and lay there. She stiffened and looked down at the arm and followed it back up. Her gaze fell just short of the face connected to the body that arm was connected to; Henry. Then everything was flashing back in her mind.

"_That was your last chance." Was his reply to her snide remark. _

_Her blood had begun to sing a new tune and she waited to see what he would do next. He pulled her away from the wall roughly and pushed her back through the crowded dance floor and out of Twilight. He walked just outside of the club and a dark blue jaguar pulled up in front of them. _

"_Get in,"was all he said. _

_Vicki steamed at his tone of voice, commanding her as if she were one of his subjects to be pushed around. She jerked her arm back, stumbling slightly when his grip slipped. Henry had started to move around to the other side of the car and stopped at the opened door looking at Vicki._

"_Go to hell," shesaid, angry at her sudden rush of emotions and the overwhelming need to cry. _Where did that come from?_ She turned and quickly walked away, not looking back. She heard Henry curse and the car door slam shut, she couldn't tell if he was following her on foot, leaving or jumping in his car to run over her.All she knew was that she needed to get to that apartment fast and figure out how to get Bethany to come back. _

_Rounding the corner of the building she looked at the line of people still outside Twilight hoping Rick was still out there butto her disappointment he was no where to be seen.The roaring of a car engine had stopped her inher tracks for a moment and she turnedquickly to see and hear Henry flooring it to catch up to her. Throwing all care to the wind she began jogging down the street, surprisingly the heels didn't jar her step. She moved quickly to the left when she saw his lights flashing behind her then came to a slow stop once she realized she had turned down a dead-end alley. She heard his car pull up slowly behind her and she cursed herself for being a coward and running. She was Vicki freaking Nelson and she was running away like a scared little girl from a man who had torn her heart in half. When had this little turn about happen? It didn't matter. This was ridiculous. Consequences be damned, she was not going to back down and give him what he was looking for, she'd die before appearingweak in his eyes._

_The car door slammed, her breathing, already labored from running, hitched when she heard his foot steps stop behind her._

"_That was one of the most childish things I've seen you do, Victoria."_

_Her breath caught in her throat and hissed out. She turned around to face him, ready to tell him where to go and she didn't care what he'd do._

"_Before you trycalling me names and denying who you are, I _know_ it's you. There's no way you can convince me otherwise." He started circling her, "Just what do you think you're doing?"_

"_Alright Mr. Vampire," She said sarcastically, flopping her arms up and letting them fall back to her sides, "You caught me, I took over Bethany's body just to get closer to you." Flipping her ponytail back she went on, "You're just _that_ irresistible. And you know it too." Her tone carrieda hint of accusation, "How do you know it isn't Bethany in this body? Hmm? Why don't you try explaining that one." Cocking her left hip out and settling a hand on her hip she waited for him to answer. _

_Henry couldn't help the rush of need that pushed through him, despite his anger with her, he was completely turned on by Vicki and her haughty attitude. This was so unlike her, he could hear how her heartwas beating faster as the minuteswent by, her breath quickened its pace and her body tensed, but all in a good way. Her body called to him even as she was trying to deny any feelings she had and his body responded tenfold. _

"_Wait," shesaid flipping her head to the side her eyes narrowing at him, "Let me guess, you've had a few nights out with Miss Bethany. Am I right?" At his silence she continued, "You know it's not nice to have dinner with someone and not tell them they're going to be you're main course Mr. Fitzroy."_

_He had had enough of her jibes and his patience snapped; using his stealth he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the alley wall. Vicki's quick gasp and tensing body told him that had been the last thing she expected from him._

"_I warned you." He said looking into her eyes forcing her to focus on nothing besideshim, "I tire of your games and only ask that you tell me what the hell is going on Vicki. If I have to find other ways of convincing you, I will."_

"_Do your best Henry because I owe you nothing, and that's exactly what you'll get." She pulled on her arms to see if she could slip away from him, a futileattempt, but she tried anyway. His iron grip never budged._

"_You might want to find another statement to use Vicki because I'll get this out of you one way or another, count on it." His eyes held anger and hurt at her reactions to him but what she saw even deeper in his eyes made her legs go weak, it wasthe look of promise, oflove and passion filled nights to come._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Vicki smiled to herself while remembering the events of the night before, she should be frowning or at least maybe be irritated but she couldn't bring herself to feel anyway but fabulously sore and relaxed.

Last night had been one of the best nights she had ever experienced. Henry had been an intense lover; always attentive to her needs and wants even before she herself had realized what it was she wanted. It had been great, but now she was dreading the idea of the sleeping vampire at her side to wake. She really didn't want to go into a long explanation. Telling him about Bethany, their history and the reasons behind Bethany's appearance in her life; it would only open her up to become more vulnerable. She didn't know if she could handle it if Henry judged her harshly, as he seemed to do so easily after the incident of her drinking his blood to save him, or rejected her.

She started to twist out of his embrace then paused when she heard Henry grumble next to her.

"What's wrong Vicki? I can hear your mind working a mile a minute." He sat up slowly, pulling her closer to his body as he did. She resisted only for a moment after looking at his frowning face.

"Nothings wrong. I was just…."

"Thinking about leaving?" he finished for her. He wasn't angry, just exasperated. He really did want to know what had happened to make her take on the form of Bethany, but she wasn't letting him in. He brought his hand up to swipe her hair off of her neck and lightly placed a kiss where he had marked her earlier.

Vicki shivered at Henry's kiss and looked at herself in the mirror across from his bed. There they were, Henry and _Bethany_, and it made her stomach turn. She pulled away from Henry, just enough so his hold on her waist slipped away. She looked into his eyes for a moment,

"Excuse me for a moment?" she questioned glancing at his bathroom. Henry smiled and let her slip from his bed, a frown forming on his face as she stood and pulled on his long white button up shirt and made her way to the bathroom. He watched her enter then close and lock the door. Getting out of bed he walked over to his dresser and put on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and walked out into the living room. Only hours before his apartment had been full of passion and love but now it felt so empty. He needed to get through to Vicki. She had opened herself up to him last night but he knew she was holding a part of herself back, a part of her that created a great divide between them.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Vicki's movements in the bathroom for a few minutes. Frowning he called out, "Vicki? Is everything alright?" He didn't want to intrude on her privacy, but she was taking a while.

He became concerned then shocked when he heard the noise of her gagging and coughing. He rushed over to the bathroom and tried to open the door, forgetting it was locked.

"Vicki," he said urgently, "Is everything okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" He paused waiting for a response, when nothing happened he vamped, getting ready to slam the door open,

"I'm fin," she called out, clearing her throat. She turned to the sink and let some cold water run before taking a couple handfuls, drinking and splashing some on her face.

Looking up into the mirror she patted her face dry. Her reflection shimmered, blurred, swirled in a circle and the face looking back at her was her very own, blonde hair an all, not the image of Bethany, but it had violet eyes.

_You gotta stop doing this to yourself Vic. It's not healthy. _The voice whispered through her mind.

_Oh, mind your own business._

_It is my business when you're messing with a perfectly fit body that you're temporarily using. I'm not the one making herself throw up. God, your body is so skinny, I've been slamming down burgers and fries just to feel like I'll look decent. Coreen's been a little surprised at that one, let me tell you._

_You haven't told her, have you? What have you been doing in my body anyway? I'm not going to discover any new tattoos am I?_

_Don't be silly, I'm borrowing this body, I wouldn't do something like that…unless I knew you'd love it._

There was a moment of silence then she heard a sigh,

_You need to tell him. _

"Oh, shut up," she said out loud, not caring if Henry thought she was the craziest person on earth, "Why don't you just come back and let me go home? I'm sure you could handle the night's events with ease." She said sarcastically arching her eye brow. Violet eyes flashed back at her,

_Watch what you say V. We may be miles apart, but who knows what could happen in the span of twenty-four hours?_

Then her reflection blurred back, and she was looking back at her reflection, well, Bethany's face and body with her residing in it.

"Vicki! Open this door."

Dropping her shoulders in defeat Vicki turned to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Sorry." she said not meeting his questioning gaze. She could feel his fear and fury, "I guess I should have eaten something. Alcohol and an empty stomach are never a good idea."

Henry snorted at her remark and noticed her avoidance of his gaze.

"Enough of this Vicki. We really need to talk."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Henry watched Vicki as she walked over to the couch and sat down, still not meeting his gaze.

"Vicki, you know that you can tell me anything. _Anything._"

Looking up to meet his gaze he saw the apprehension in her eyes and that just bothered him.

"I know… This is just going to be a little difficult." She paused frowning, "Well at least it is for me, sort of. I mean…" rolling her eyes she flopped back on the couch, "I can't even talk with out sounding like a babbling idiot!" She ran both hands through her hair.

"You're not an idiot." He said smiling, "You're just afraid to tell me. Even after all we've been through I would have thought you trusted me a bit more than that." He held up his had when she stirred to protest, "I'm not going to judge you harshly or make fun of the situation. I just want to understand."

Sighing Vicki sat up,

"Would you mind if I changed first? I feel a little…"

He smiled at her sudden shyness, "Of course, your clothes are in my room."

A few moments later Vicki came out of the room her hair pulled back, dressed in a pair of loose fit jeans he realized were his and his shirt. He silently smiled to himself, even if she was frightened of talking to him about whatever it was, she was most relaxed and comfortable around him. Looking at her, he appreciated the beauty of Bethany's physical appearance but wished he could see the real Vicki; The one who was going to open herself up to him and hopefully, not push him away afterwards.

She didn't sit down right away, she paced back and forth in front of the couch, her eyebrows drawn together, she finally sat on the end facing him. Pulling one leg up onto the couch, bending it she rested her chin on top for a moment. Meeting his gaze she took a deep breath, leaning back she began.

"Okay, so when I was little, as you know, my father baled on me and my mom. It was…difficult, for both of us. Before he actually left they had always been fighting or arguing and I'm an only child. I think they'd forget about me sometimes, not in the literal sense where I would be left at school waiting for them to come get me or left home alone because they didn't care about me. They would just forget my presence when they'd fight or argue about…anything really. He looked at another woman, she was having an affair, he never paid bills on time, and she was always spending too much money. That kind of thing." her gaze shifted as she continued, "I just started making up these stories one day about me and these different places I lived and families I belonged too. Eventually I gave myself a sister. It sounds so cheesy," she chuckled for a second, but her eyes held a sparkle in them he hadn't seen before, "Her name was Bethany. Created to be like me and yet she was also my opposite, if that makes any sense," she looked at Henry questioningly, at his nod she continued, " I started to focus more on me and my 'sister' and the things we would do, places we went. Whatever I could think of that was better than listening to my parent's constant fighting." She paused and focused on a spot across the room.

"I'm not really sure how it happened though or why exactly. Suddenly one day Bethany wasn't just my imaginary sister, she was real as real can be. It happened soon after my dad left and things changed so much so drastically for my mom and I. She had to take on a second job just so we could get by and I didn't get to see her as much as I wanted. School was awkward at first for me but my friends were all really supportive. I felt like his leaving had been my fault, like I hadn't done enough to keep him there.

I started isolating myself away from anyone or anything that could hurt me in anyway like that of when my father had just left. So I kept to my stories of Beth and then she was there all of a sudden like out of a movie," she gestured balling her fists then sprung them open, "poof, she was there well maybe not _poof_ like Cinderella's godmother came and went; more like there she would be there with me, a presence in my mind. She would come out every now and then, mostly when I was really upset about something and she'd be there to help. Sometimes she'd take over in different situations when I really felt I couldn't deal with the emotional stress."

Henry listened intently to everything she was saying and couldn't help the feeling of remorse he had for her loss and how she had felt back then. He wanted to scoop her up and protect her from anything or anyone that could make that feeling pop back up into her life.

"As I got older her pop-ups were more frequent and lasted longer." She paused frowning, "I don't think I'm explaining this very well…"

"You're doing fine."

Sighing she went on as if he'd never spoken, "I guess the only way for me to describe her is like a split personality. Whenever I felt too overwhelmed with, well anything really, she'd show up and help me through it or take over the situation herself." At his look of confusion Vicki smiled,

"See, I told you it was tricky. Like, ok, once in high school a football player asked me out on a date." She looked at him, "I know, can you believe it?" she joked in a mock shocked tone, "I was so nervous but it wasn't one of those I had the hugest crush on him and he asked _me _the little outcast out on a date, things. I'd dated before and we flowed through the same social circles at school, I mean he was cute, but I was surprised. So I called upon Beth for some help, not a conjuring thing, just thought about her and there she was giving me the courage I needed to go on the date.

We had had a great time; we went to the movies and stopped off at one of the local burger joints to eat. He drove me home and it was like one of those scenes from a movie, we kissed and then kissed some more but then he tired making a pass and that's when the date ended. Well, at least for me. He tired to keep going, until I punched him."

Henry couldn't hide his smile. He was infuriated that someone would try and do that to _his_ Vicki but, Vicki was Vicki and he expected just as much when she said that.

"Yea," she chuckled, "Caught up right under the jaw. I got out of the car and told him never to come near me again. The next day at school I was getting all these weird looks from people, they were either dirty looks, ones of disgust, jealousy or something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

Finally one of the girls in my bio class came up to me, the look on her face screamed pity and I couldn't figure out why. She'd told me that John, that's the guy I went on the date with, had told his friends that we'd slept together. She wouldn't go into other details when I asked her what else he had said. She said it was better that I didn't know and then she told me that I should 'just ignore it. Fighting them wouldn't make it any better. They'd win, always did, and fighting it would make it worse.' I was so pissed about that." Her fists clenched up, "Can you believe that?" she scoffed, "just _forget_ about it, _ignore it_. I thought she was full of crap but she was right. When I tried to confront John about it he just pulled this whole, look stop begging for some more macho crap and more rumors flew around school. It sucked ass, real bad. That night, crying on my bed Beth came to me, said that she'd take care of everything.

I don't know what happened over the next couple of days, they were really fuzzy and I couldn't make out any details. I realized that it was because Bethany had taken my place, in a way, and was doing what she had said, taking care of it. Finally after the second day, when I woke up everything was clear, there was note on my dresser from Beth saying the rest of the week would be smooth sailing and to just forget the loser John.

When I got to school the next morning people stared, just like they had earlier that week only, the looks were in awe and some guys looked a little worried. Apparently," she went on with laughter in her voice, "I confronted John twice that week and the second time, when he tried to say stop begging or whatever. I shoved him up against the wall and threatened him about ever trying anything again, with anyone. Told him I'd give him more than just a burse on his jaw and, this was what the girl from bio told me, said '_If_ we had had any kind of _good time_ the one who'd of been talking shit would have been me; because his sorry ass wouldn't have been able to figure it out without my step-by-step instructions.' He'd gotten pissed about that and shoved me back that's when I socked him, twice, just for good measure." She held her head up meeting his gaze full on trying to be very serious but then a smile broke across her face.

Henry couldn't help it now; he burst with laughter shaking his head at Vicki and she joined in. Making a low whistle noise Henry spoke, "You are crazy. You know that?" he said before chuckling again. "I guess Bethany has always been a strong presence in your life. Huh?"

Vicki's laughter had died down, "Actually that's not true. After about sophomore into the beginning of junior year she didn't really come around anymore or rather, I wouldn't let her come around."

This caught Henry's attention, "Why not? What happened?"

"She just became a little out of control. I didn't have to ask her to come to me when I was feeling bad and the quickness in us doing our switching became easier and easier for us. Easier for _her_ to come and go as she pleased. I finally put a stop to it just before junior year in high school. She only ever made an appearance a few times after that and they were few and far between."

"Why's that?"

"I can't really remember the reasoning for it now, I just remember that she had screwed something up for me when we traded places and I became the voice she listened to. I was always coming back and stuff was screwed up or I was getting in trouble for things I didn't remember doing because it was really her doing them."

"Did you always switch places like this?" he said sticking his hand out and moving it up and down, indicating her current state.

"No, never. That's the strangest part. It's weird. I'm not really sure how it happened."

"But, you know why." It was a statement not as question. When she didn't answer him right away he pressed on , "Vicki?" She wouldn't meet his gaze, leaning forward he tipped her chin up so she'd meet his gaze, smiling gently at her, "Hey."

She smiled back at him, "Hi. Okay," she paused and looking away once more before looking back at him. That's when he realized her reluctance to say, it was because of _him._


	17. Chapter 16

**AN:**  
Alright so this chapter(at the end) has some...mature things going on so this is my warning, and CH 17 is definitely rate M, just so you all know. You have been warned and I will be making the same note in chapters 17 and part of 19( the final chapter I might add.) Happy Reading!

**Chapter 16**

Henry just sat there staring at Vicki, he hadn't moved his hand on her chin or his position in front of her.

"Vicki−"

"No, I don't want you to feel responsible Henry. This whole thing's happening because of _me_."

At his skeptical expression she went on,

"Really, see, the thing is when you left it took a lot out of me and we both know how well I am at expressing my feelings." He heard her attempt to lighten the situation and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess how I was feeling and the, the….anguish I felt was just too much for me. I remember having a dream a few weeks ago and Bethany was back. It just felt so real."

"A few weeks ago?"

Nodding her head slowly,

"Yea. It was weird because I hadn't thought about her in such a long time and I could have sworn she was there with me but when I woke it was just me."

"Did you have many of these dreams?"

"Depends upon your idea of many, I mean it's been almost 10 years or so since she was even around."

"Vicki."

"What? I don't know maybe 6 or 7?"

"Hhmm."

"What? What _hhmmmm_?"

"Well I met Bethany a few weeks ago. It shocked me because I thought it was you."

"Did you two ever you know, fight?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well it might be nothing but last week I swear something tried to kill me."

This took him by surprise and he instantly went in to question mode, "When? Where? What happened?"

"Well it was last week, it was around 8:30 or so in the evening. I'd just fought with Coreen about my….eating habits." He stiffened knowing she would try and avoid that subject but as soon as he could he was going to get down to the bottom of her eating disorder; and break her of it. He still couldn't believe she had done that, it was infuriating but he would wait until after to talk to her about it. No way was he going to jeopardize her leaving him again. "Anyway, I was walking up the stairs towards my apartment and all of a sudden it felt like someone had grabbed my throat and was trying to choke me. The grip didn't stay in that gentle choke hold for long and constricted more almost completely cutting off my oxygen." Henry closed his eyes in pain, _she hadn't been lying,_ her words flew through his mind '_She feels what I feel. Kill me, you kill her_.'

"Then as quickly as it had happened it stopped. It was strange and frightening. You know the first thing I though?"

Feeling overwhelmingly guilty he couldn't form a sentence, "Hmm?"

"I wished you were there. I actually almost called you when I realized you wouldn't have the same phone number and probably wouldn't have answered my calls."

He would have protested but realized she was right. He probably wouldn't have answered her, even if she had the right number to reach him at.

"Actually Vicki, I did have a slight confrontation with her. I saw one night and couldn't believe she was still there. I mean she and I had met before but once I mentioned your name she became like this other person and her eyes, they glowed. She said to stay away from her then she disappeared."

Nodding Vicki said, "Yea, sounds about right. At least the eye thing. I mean when she and I would switch, within my own body, or even if I was the one on the defense and she was close to surfacing, our eyes change when we'd get really upset. I can't really explain the disappearing thing though. I mean I can't even really explain the whole, there's two of me thing yet." She was holding something back.

He looked at her quizzically, "Speaking of, I'm still not sure if I understand."

"Although, she did tell me why it did happen."

"And why's that?" he saw her eyes start to become guarded, "Oh no you don't Miss Nelson. You are not going to try and shut me out now. Not after what we've just experienced together just hours ago in my bed, and certainly not now after you've explained who and what Bethany is."

Instantly her eyebrows scrunched together, her face reminded him of a little kid pouting when they've been discovered doing something they weren't supposed to. He couldn't keep himself from leaning in and kissing her, slowly and sensuously. He felt her lean into the kiss, giving in. He pulled back and looked into her eyes,

"Tell me."

Sighing she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, "Alright."

Smiling he sat back from her to allow her to continue.

"Well after the dream I remembered about this box I have of all my old journals and pictures. The one I was really looking for was of the years mine and Bethany's relationship changed and she was in my life so much and we switched so often. Anyway, the reason this all happened was because well, you left and I didn't hear anything from you._ Nothing_," her voice carried a twing of despair, "And then the whole thing with Mike." She paused waiting for him to question her, "Oh that's right, you were sneaking around calling Coreen about me. So you already know." He definitely heard a twinge of _you have yet to feel the wrath for that_, "We'll get to that later, by the way. And I haven't been taking the best care of myself. I just felt so, so….lost." The last part came out in a whisper.

"I didn't know what to do, I just knew that I had lost you and you were never going to come back to me. _Never_. I had done so much to make you leave and think that…that….I didn't cared for you."

He knew that she had replaced _loved you_ with _cared for you_, still trying to protect herself.

"Vicki, you never lost me, not in the emotional sense at least. _I love you._ Being here without you was hell for me."

She looked at him in slight disbelief. _Could that be true? Did he really love her just as much as she loved him?_

Henry sighed when he saw her skepticism, pulling her toward him gently, he leaned back on the couch, Vicki laid on his chest. He ran his hands through her thick black hair, wishing again he could be looking at his own Vicki.

"Don't you get it yet you crazy woman? I love _you_. You're the most infuriating, flabbergasting, caring woman I've ever met. Challenging me at every turn and having me question if I'm meant to be immortal or not."

Vicki just looked at him, surprise evident on her face.

"You are one of few people who have had me so infatuated and one of the _only_ people I have truly loved." He pulled her face close to his, "Do you believe me Vicki? Do you love me too?"

Pausing and still taking in all he said Vicki leaned back looking into his eyes, ones that were waiting. He had just given her his heart on a platter, hers to do with as she pleased and what she wanted most was to keep it just as safe.

"Yes. Yes Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond, I love you. I truly and completely love you too."

Henry smiled at Vicki and pulled her in for another kiss. Cupping the back of her neck he held her in place as he devoured her.

She was finally his and he'd be damned if he'd let her get away from him again.

Vicki instantly melted into his arms. She snuggled closer into his embrace and started moaning as one of his hands ran along her waist, down to cup her bottom and pull her against him fully. She could feel him ready for her.

She ran her hands over the sides of his face, down his neck and shoulders. She moved them in a slow insistent rush down his chest to the top of his silk black boxers. Stopping her Henry grabbed her hands, pulling them back up and around his neck. He pulled back from kissing her and smiled at her groan of protest. She let her hands be wrapped around his neck and began moving her hips against his.

Smiling at her he ran his hands from her arms to her shoulders and down to the side of her breasts. Moaning Vicki turned and arched giving him better access but, as soon as she did he moved his hands down to wrap back around her waist. She groaned again and looked up into his eyes giving him a frustrated growl she pulled him in for a kiss meant to push him on his journey and he quickly took over.

Sitting up, never breaking their kiss, he pulled her closer. Groaning into their kiss Vicki rubbed up against his chest, her hips moving around making him almost forget what he was planning. Almost. Smiling into another kiss he pushed off the couch and made a slow walk back towards the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 17

**RATED M(For obvious reasons.) This is the much anticipated(for some) chapter and I wanted to make this note before anyone underage reads on. RATE M for MATURE AUDIENCES!**

**Chapter 17**

Vicki's legs shuffled backwards, never letting Henry break their kissing for long and he didn't seem to mind. She ran her hands through his brown curly hair, relishing in the feel of it, of him, there with her. This couldn't be more perfect, well it could, she could just be herself whole and becoming one with him as Vicki not Vicki in Bethany's body but, she didn't let that bother her for long. Almost as if he had heard her thoughts Henry's hands moved back up her waist to cup her breasts through her shirt and swirling is index finger around her nipple. Pulling her mouth from his she gasped and Henry smiled down at her while he began unbuttoning her top; pushing away the fabric letting it drop to the floor as he got to the last button.

He just stared at her for a moment, they had made love the night before but not like this, it hadn't been tender like this. He had taken his frustrations out on her, his urgent need and anger towards her demeanor with him. He had wanted her to feel what she was putting him through and she had not reservations about holding back that night either, but this time, this time it would be different. Sweeping her hair away from her neck he began her suckling on the spot just behind her ear. Vicki arched her neck to give him more access as her hands roamed up his back to tangle in his hair again, holding him to her. He chuckled a little while sliding one hand slowly up her abdomen to the valley between her breasts, spreading his fingers wide, running his other down her body and began unbuttoning her jeans.

Slowly but surly as he moved Vicki back to the satin sheets of his bed, he bent her backwards. He lay on top of her; there would be no reservations between them after this she wouldn't be able to close him off. He knew it and he knew she did too by the way she responded to him, opening herself to him the way she was.

His kiss traveled down her neck, skittering across her collarbone while his hands roamed her body driving her mad. She wanted him to take the damn jeans off already but every time she tried to do it herself or urge him on he'd stop, teasing her until she stopped fussing.

"Lets enjoy it this time Vicki. It's you and me, me and you and there's nothing that'll ever change that." He looked deep into her eyes as he finally slid his hand down and inside her jeans cupping her.

Vicki's gaze never left his even as she gasped from touch. She was on fire and only he could put it out, she wanted him, she needed him and she knew this would be it. After this there would be no turning back and hiding from him, it scared her but not as much as the thought of them finally being together. He inserted a finger into her, pushing deep making her gasp. She didn't want to ever go back to the way things had been. Never.

"I know." She replied her excitement increasing as she saw that smile of his.

"Now," he said as if trying to make a point, "No more talking." She smiled back, moaning as he bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth, suckling gently. Lifting her hips as his hand guided her as he slipped her jeans from her hips down her legs, dropping them to the floor. Running his hands, slowly, back up her calf then making an S shape to the inside of her thigh as he got closer to her core. He'd switched his attention to her other breast giving it equal treatment that turned more urgent, suckling harder. He didn't touch her, not yet, just made small circles higher and higher on her thighs be never going high enough.

She couldn't breath, couldn't stop the moans coming from her mouth, her breath coming out in small quick pants. She shifted, closing her thighs trying to relieve some of the growing ache but he stopped her. Pulling back from her breasts Henry looked into her eyes once more. His hands pushed her legs back open, running his hands up the insides of her thighs again, his playful touch changing becoming more determined, never stopping. Unknowingly Vicki held her breath until he entered a finger into her, slowly, deeply, feeling her walls clamping down around his finger. She let out a deep groan, shifting her hips, raising them as his finger moved in and out of her.

His face dipped down towards hers again, kissing her deeply, their tongues dancing, as his other hand came up her stomach slowly, playing with her now sensitive breasts. Shifting their position slightly his hand moved into her hair holding her in place as he devoured her mouth, inserting another finger into her and pushing her closer to the edge. She pulled her mouth away, gasping, turning her head away from him arching her back, lifting her hips, urging him on.

Turning her face back to his, he kissed her again. His fingers picking up speed as he turned them, his thumb pressing on her clit, back and forth over and over again, until she was gasping in his mouth, calling out his name. He brought her to the edge over and over again only to pull back. He could feel her frustration and heard the desperation in her please. Pulling back from their kiss again he rained small kisses across her face, moving down her body. She tried pulling him back up only to have him hold her hands at her side in a gentle, but unbreakable, hold. His kisses continued down her body, stopping just above where his fingers were giving her amazing pleasure yet torturing her. She held her body still, holding her breath as his head moved down farther, his hands releasing hers, moving to open her thighs more.

His head bent and it was all she could do to not jump off the bed as his mouth claimed her, licking her, suckling her clit, his tongue firmly pushing into her. She cried out, raising her hips as she swinging her head from side to side, her hands clenching the sheets at her sides.

"It's too much." She said gasping, the only words she could get out before he pushed her over the edge, then crying out as she climaxed. She was soaring high above the clouds, giving herself up to the sensations. As she caught her breath he moved up her body again, kissing his way back up her body.

"It's never too much, it's not enough." He whispered to her, his eyes held promise for the coming night. "I want more Vicki, much much more." His hand traveled back down her body, inserting two fingers again, strong powerful strokes that had her blood racing again. She gasped, eyes wide at the thought that she was so ready again and almost at the peak. Henry felt her walls clamping down on his fingers, savoring her cries of pleasure as he pressed firmly on her clit, circling around and around, pushing his fingers deeper. Just as he felt her body tension increasing, he removed his hand. Her frustrated growl had him smiling to himself as he fully moved his body over hers.

Looking into her eyes he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied smiling at him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He moved himself between her legs, teasing her entrance for a moment, tormenting and exciting her further. Pulling back he surged forward, crying out with her as he did. She was so tight, fitting him like a glove. Giving her a moment to adjust he moved in long deep strokes. His arm coming around her hips, positioning her hips so that his every stroke moved over her clitoris, having her gasping every time, tightening around him even more.

Both now gasping, not knowing where one ended and the other began they became one, moving together deeper, closer, until neither one of them wanted anything more than to be inside the other. He felt it in her as he pushed her further and further, she was reaching that point were her mind was so clouded she could only feel, only know, him. He reached between their bodies to touch her, his fingers seeking her once more as they moved together. She became overwhelmed with want, the need to reach her peak but he wasn't giving it to her, she felt like she would die if he didn't let her reach and jump off the edge. Her mind was full of passion and need, she whimpered, moving her head from side to side, mindless.

"Please," she panted, gasping as she wound tighter and tighter, "Henry, please."

He moved quicker, if it was possible, deeper, more urgent, hitting her most sensitive spot over and over again making her climax so powerful her back arching off the bed, crying out as pleasure rippled over her body over and over again until she thought she'd die from all the exquisite pleasure he was giving her. Then he was right there with her, his own climax just as powerful, groaning out her name.

Collapsing on top of her, they both panted heavily, each trying to catch their breath as their bodies relaxed.

Henry rolled over onto his back next to her, pulling her, rolling her on top of his chest, smiling at her. Caressing her face, pushing back sweaty dark locks from her face.

"Hey." He said smiling at her.

Smiling back and sighing she replied,

"Hi." Then flopped back down on his chest blowing out another deep breath. He chuckled.

"I love you Vicki Nelson."

"I love you too Henry, Duke of Richmond."

Smiling he rand his hand up and down her back until her breathing became a steady rhythm signifying she had fallen asleep. And he joined her.


	19. Chapter 18

It's the next to final chapter! oOo. I Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Henry and Vicki lay sleeping on his bed, her head resting on his chest, one arm laying across his chest, wrapping around his neck, the other resting just above his heart. Henry laying with on arm resting at the small of her back while the other was tangled in her thick locks.

A breeze rustled his brown curls, waking Henry. Cracking his eyes open he became startled at the sight before him, there stood Vicki, well at least Vicki's body. Shifting slightly he moved Vicki's sleeping form off of his body, shushing her when she protested in her sleep. Sitting up he turned back to her before getting off the bed placing a light kiss on her lips, he stood pulling the sheet up over her. Slipping on his black silk boxers he slowly and quietly walked over to Bethany standing at his room entrance.

"What are you doing here?" he said suspicious of her sudden appearance in his home, undetected no less.

"Down Vamp boy." She said, fluffing off his defensive stance, and walked over to Vicki's sleeping form. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for her." She said motioning towards Vicki, "She and I are one in the same you know, there isn't anything we each don't go through that the other cannot feel." Her tone held knowing of what had passed between he and Vicki. "Don't worry," she said offhandedly, still not looking at him, her eyes completely focused on Vicki. A sort of sadness and joy all wrapped into one evident on her face, "I'm not here to stir up any trouble contrary to yours and V's beliefs…although I'm pretty sure she knew that was not my purpose all along." Finally raising her face up, she smiled an all knowing smile that spoke of wisdom, slyness and the cunning that could only be summed up as being Vicki Nelson.

"I have to say though, I do wish that you and I could have had a chance at a great night together." She said standing up, sauntering up to him, her hips swaying. Reaching up she let down her blond locks, falling down to her waist. Henry just stood there, trying to figure out what she had planned. Rolling her eyes she sighed, giving him that all knowing Vicki Nelson look,

"Will you stop being so speculative Fitzroy?" she said teasingly. She stopped inches from his body, her eyes holding his captive she kissed him. A small quick kiss, that held a telling of many secrets he had yet to learn about the woman he loved "Now, it's time for me to go back where I belong, where I've always belonged." With that she stepped back from him.

Here eyes began to glow and ultraviolet glimmer, the once present breeze in his room came back, picking up speed. Her necklace began to glow a bright ocean blue color, then white light sprung from the tiny jewel. Throwing her head back Bethany smiled, her arms at her sides began to raise, the white light from her necklace began to swirl around her, creating a sphere of multiple colors; reds, blues, purples and golds.

Henry couldn't tear his gaze from the sight before him until he looked passed Bethany and saw Vicki. He gasped as he saw her still sleeping form laying on his bed but a violet and white glow surrounded her body. He looked back at Bethany's form, her blond hair swirling all around her, bringing her head back up looking him in the eye she said with a deathly serious tone,

"You take care of her Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond. Good care of her, I mean it. Or else I'll be coming back. I'm never far from her thoughts, whether or not she knows it. One miss step, anything to put her through what she did when you left her and you'll regret the day you forced me out of her body, to take on my own. I promise it."

His gaze never faltered, he kept his eyes focused on Bethany's,

"You have my word. She will want for nothing and get nothing less. I love her with all my being. I would die for her. Could you say that?"

"Don't challenge what I would or would not do for this woman. I am her and she is me. I exist simply because she does. Without her there is no me. Swear it."

"I swear. She will be taken care of beautifully. I love her and I guess in some strange way that means I love you too Miss Nielsen." He said, bowing toward her, "You have my word as a gentleman."

Smiling, Bethany laughed, a small musical note that touched him down to his heart.

"I knew you were a special one Fitzroy. She was just so stubborn."

At that he smiled and chuckled. "That she is." He said softly looking back at Vicki love flooding his body. When he glanced back at Bethany his eyes widened in surprise, she was gone. Looking back at Vicki he rushed to her side when he saw a swirl of colors wrap around her body, a small moan coming from her lips as she shifted over onto her back. A wind whirled into the room, picking up speed as the colors swirled around Vicki's body, weaving all around her until they rushed to her chest, disappearing. Vicki's still sleeping body arched off the bed, her dark locks gradually changing from the roots from the dark raven color to her regular, naturally blond air. Her eyes snapped open, violet, gold and blue swirling in their depths before finally melding and becoming a vibrant blue. She gasped as she woke, looking at Henry she smiled.

"Hey."

He returned her smile, "Hey," reaching down for her hands he pulled her up. Looking deep into her eyes, he slid his hand up cupping her face, "Vicki?" he asked, searching her eyes. Her answering smile was all he needed before he captured her lips.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN**: Thank you all soooo much for all your support! I appreciate it a lot! :) I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!(it's a little on the Rated M after the beginning of the chapter just so you all know!)

On to the Final Chapter!

**Chapter 19**

Vicki pulled back from Henry's kiss and sat up.

"Did you think it'd be someone else?" she asked teasingly, bringing her hands up to cup is cheeks and run her fingers through his curls. He smiled at her, bending his head in to kiss her. "I'll take that as a…" she paused, sequencing her eyes and rolling them, "no?" she said laughing at his incredulous gaze. "I'm kidding. You need to relax Mr. Fitz."

Smiling at her Henry grabbing her by the waist and hauled her against his still naked chest, laughing deep in his chest, "Not for a minute." He said quirking an eyebrow at her. Suddenly he rolled them over, both of them laughing, his heart jumping at the sound of her laughter. Landing on his back Vicki lay across his chest. "Now, no more secrets?"

"No more secrets." Pausing she looked at him, "So what happened while I was asleep. I mean I have all the memories of Bethany while she was in Toronto, and even here before I knew she was."

"Nothing much, she made sure to give me, shall we say, a friendly reminder to never make you go through what you did when I left."

"'Friendly reminder?'" she said skeptical, "I doubt that."

"Well I don't know what to tell you love, it was just that."

"You know," she said pulling up his body, her face coming inches away from his, "That's the first time you've called me that."

His eyebrows raising, a smirk crossing his face, "What's that?"

"Love." She said smiling down into his face, "I like it."

"Well I'm glad you do. And even if you didn't, you'd just have to get used to his Vicki darling because there is nothing other I'd rather call you." Sitting up his face took on a serious look, his left arm coming up to move her hair off her neck, leaning in he kissed her, nibbling the skin. "Now," he said pulling away, "We are going to have a serious talk about all these things I've heard of your…eating habits."

Looking away Vicki pulled away from him, moving to sit next to him, arms crossing over her chest.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?"

"Vicki you know we need to. But I'm not saying we have to do it now. Not right now at least."

"Oh, really?"

Crawling up and over her body, forcing her body to lay back on the bed, he bent his head down to kiss her. Quickly she moved her head to the side to avoid his kiss, shocked his hand came up, pulling her face back towards his. Vicki avoided his eyes, sticking her nose up I the air. Catching a knowing smile crept upon is face.

"Ohh, I see. You're going to try and play coy then snub me. Fine, fine, but that won't change anything you know. We _are_ going to talk about this sooner or later."

Turing her face back towards his Vicki stuck out her tongue, making Henry laugh. Running his hands through her hair again he held her still while he thoroughly kissed her. Making her moan as his hands moved down her body to cup her breasts. Pulling back he said,

"Now before I was rudely interrupted from my previous enjoyment. I'd say we pick up where we left off."

"Where was that again?" she asked a coy smile creeping up on her lips as she stretched her body, arching her back thrusting her breasts at him.

Henry smiled, "I'm sure you'll recall how this all works." And he began moving down her body, his lips skimming across her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts and landing on her nipple, suckling gently, relishing in her purr of excitement.

He switched his attention to the other giving it equal treatment as his hands roamed down her body to caress her thighs. His head moved down her body raining kisses across her abdomen, making her shudder, making her muscle clench in anticipation. His hands moved around to her inner thighs, gently moving them apart while she shifted her hips to accommodate him. Her hands were in his hair, holding him to her as he entered a finger through her slick entrance, his thumb tracing patterns around her opening. Her gasps were the only sound alive in the room, her hips moving shifting to the rhythm his hands made.

As he made his way down further he stopped just short of where she wanted him to be. A frustrated growl came from her lips, "Henry, please, don't tease like last time."

He smiled to himself before looking back up at Vicki.

"Uh, love?"

"Hmm?" At his silence Vicki shifting, sitting up slightly, "What is it?"

"I think dear Bethany left you with a gift to remind you of her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you'll have to see this one in order to believe it."

"What?" she said, becoming thoroughly frustrated in more ways than one. Huffing she sat up looking him straight in the eyes, "What?"

Sitting back Henry gestured to the full length mirror next to his closet, smiling. Growling under her breath again Vicki got off the bed and trotted over to her mirror. As she walked over Henry flicked on brighter,

"You'll see it, it might be a little hard at first though." Looking over her shoulder Vicki gave him a deadly stair,

"You better not be messing with me Henry, I'm not a very nice person when denied the beginnings of an amazing evening."

Smiling that smile that had her legs going weak with the promise it held she turned back to the mirror.

"Okay, what am I looking for?"

"You have to look."

"Henry!" she whined, stomping her foot like a little kid, making Henry laugh. He never thought he'd see the day Vicki was so relaxed with him.

"Just look, take a moment, if you don't get it…" he trailed off, she looked up in the mirror again, there was he, right behind her, "I'll show you." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. Her eyes meeting his in the mirror she couldn't suppress another shiver of anticipation of what was to come.

She looked over herself but couldn't see what he was talking about, irritated she just met his gaze in the mirror. He smiled back at her,

"May I?" he asked amused. Her only reply was to raise an eye brow.

His arm came up to her neck, slowly moving down, making a path down her breasts, her stomach and further. Vicki leaned back against his hard chest, resting her head back as her blood began to sing, again.

"You're not paying attention." He said teasingly, "Open you're eyes, you have to see."

Opening her eyes Vicki watched his roaming hand make its way down to the apex of her thighs, lightly skimming over her curls before going further down to her thighs. At her knees his had reversed its path, running back up, between her thighs. Vicki held her breath for a moment, waiting, wanting and ready to do what ever it was he was thinking of.

Slowly he opened her thighs and turned her body to the right. His hand stopped just short of his goal and she felt before she saw him poke her thigh with a finger.

"Right there."

Following where his touch ended Vicki looked in the mirror and gasped.

"She wouldn't." She said incredulously, pulling away from Henry to get closer to the mirror. "That sneaky little fox." She said as she got closer to the mirror.

There on the inside of her right thigh was a tattoo of a small red-orange coyote, with a mask dangling from his mouth. Mischief written in her violet eyes.


End file.
